Vampiros en Londres
by Road1985J2
Summary: Watson está a punto de casarse, pero un enfrentamiento con unos supuestos vampiros, le hará plantearse su futuro, su relación con Mary y sus sentimientos, demasiado confusos, por Holmes. Slash. Holmes/Watson. Limp!Holmes. Hurt/Comfort.
1. Chapter 1

Watson entró en la habitación sin decir nada. Estaba enfadado con Holmes por haberle llamado de nuevo. Estaba muy ocupado con la boda y Mary no hacía más que insistirle que era el momento de romper los lazos con su amigo, al menos los que le obligaban a aparecer por sus casas a los dos de la tarde, sin haber tenido la oportunidad de comer.

Su amigo parecía no haberse enterado de su llegada, pues estaba enfrascado en la lectura de un grueso tomo, mientras fumaba su pipa. Watson se quedó ahí de pie esperando a ser recibido y saber que era tan urgente que no podía esperar hasta la tarde, cuando iba hacer la visita de todos los días.

"Sabía que vendrías." Holmes se dio la vuelta dando la vuelta al sillón. Dejó el libro sobre las rodillas y un momento más tarde cayó al suelo. Watson sonrió, Holmes y sus trucos.

"¿Qué es lo que quieres Holmes? Tengo muchas cosas que hacer."

"Y aún así has venido." Holmes se levantó y caminó tranquilamente por la habitación, como si estuviera pensando que era lo que iba a decir a continuación. "Tengo un caso y me gustaría comentarte un par de cosas que a lo mejor te podrían interesar."

"Vamos Holmes, te dije que no haría esto, que había terminado con tus casos."

"Lo se, lo se, pero este es especial, no se tiene algo que me tiene intrigado y tal vez tu puedas ayudarme. Mira." Holmes en enseñó a su amigo una hoja de papel, parecía antigua. En ella había manchas de sangre. "No es de hombre, pero no sabría decirte que de animal es."

"¿Y el misterio es?"

"Que apareció junto al cuerpo de un muerto y en él unas palabras extrañas, por más que intento saber cual es la relación entre todo esto, la verdad es que no se por donde seguir."

"Vamos Holmes, no me trates como si te hubiera conocido ayer, se que puedes solucionar este caso sin mi ayuda. Lo hacías antes de conocerme y lo harás cuando me haya casado con Mary. ¿Por qué me has hecho llamar?"

"Querido Watson…" Holmes suspiró. Por primera vez en su vida se encontraba sin palabras, sin contar las que no deseaba decir, la que tanto tiempo llevaba ocultándole a su amigo. "Muy bien, ¿quieres saber la verdad? Entonces te diré la verdad, pero no se si te va a gustar."

Respiró profundamente y se preparó para soltar la bomba. Sin embargo, el destino parecía haberse puesto de su parte. Una mujer gritó en la calle y un grupo de gente se arremolinó a su alrededor murmurando.

Holmes y Watson se asomaron a la ventana. Un hombre yacía en el suelo muerto, tenía sangre en su pecho y por los brazos, tanta que era imposible saber de que color era su ropa, pues ahora era de un color rojizo.

"¡Vampiro, ha sido un vampiro, lo he visto. Ha sido un vampiro."

Watson miró a su amigo. "Te juro que no lo había preparado. Pero ahora no puedes decirme que no te interesa este nuevo caso."

"¿Qué pasa con el anterior? Ese que te tenía en un callejón sin salida o algo así."

"Bueno, supongo que puedes esperar además ya se que el mayordomo mató jardinero por haberle visto besar a su mujer. Fue tan típico que dudaba que al final pudiera interesarte, sin duda este es mucho mejor. ¡Vamos!"

Holmes cogió su gabardina y abrió la puerta.

"Espera, espera, que ya se como va a terminar esto. El caso se alargará y cuando me quiera dar cuenta estaremos en alguna alcantarilla buscando a ese supuesto vampiro, mientras Mary me espera para cenar que sus padres."

"¿Y que hay de malo en eso?"

"Holmes, lo digo en serio, quiero una vida normal con Mary, ser un médico normal, con pacientes vivos su pudiera ser y no preocuparme sobre quien va a intentar dispararme o no."

"Muy bien como tu quieras, pero me gustaría que te quedaras aquí un poco más. voy a bajar, hablaré con la mujer que había visto al vampiro y me das tu opinión sobre lo que averigüe, nada más. Luego te vas a casa con tu prometida y cenas con tus suegros."

"Muy bien." Ahora fue Watson el que suspiró. "No se como lo consigues, pero al final terminas por convencerme de tus más extraños planes. Pero en cuanto vuelvas, me marcharé."

Holmes simplemente asintió y salió de la habitación.

Watson no se separó de la ventana. No iba a negar que le intrigaba saber a quien se le habría ocurrido hacerse pasar por un vampiro para cometer el crimen. Tal vez fuera que la obra de Bram Stoker estuviera muy de moda y alguien hubiera enloquecido con ella, pero realmente el caso le gustaba y en otras circunstancias estaría encantado de volver a formar equipo con Holmes para solucionarlo.

Pero ahora era distinto, estaba Mary, estaba el futuro que habían planeado juntos y en el no entraba Holmes. Lo vio aparecer en la calle y todo el mundo le dejó pasar para acercarse al cadáver. Le vio decir algo pero no lo pudo escuchar. Tan sólo vio que la gente hacía lo que él pedía sin rechistar.

Holmes tenía un encanto que pocas personas podían evitar, ni siquiera el propio Watson lo podía hacer y tenía que obligarse a si mismo seguir el camino correcto y no el que su corazón le dictaba. Lo miró moverse desde allí arriba, seguro de que Holmes estaba al tanto de todos sus gestos y movimientos, incluso podía suponer que conocía cada uno de sus pensamientos.

Y eso no le gustaba nada. Temía realmente, que su amigo pudiera saber lo que pensaba y sentía, temía que algún día dijera algo que, pese a desear con toda su alma, no sabía si estaba preparado para escuchar realmente. Sin embargo, esperaba que su amigo levantara la mirada y sus ojos se encontraran con aquellos que siempre encontraban la solución para los más difíciles problemas. Tal vez si lo hacía, Holmes resolviera el enigma más complicado de todos y que se escondía en el interior de Watson.

Alguien encapuchado moviéndose hacia el grupo de gente llamó la atención de Watson. Iba completamente cubierto con una capa y la cabeza cubierta no le dejaba ver su rostro. Sin embargo, la imagen de aquella figura le heló la sangre y le puso el vello de punta. Había algo en esa persona, algo que no era bueno.

Se acercó sigilosamente y conforme pasaba junto a la gente todos se apartaban de él como si tuviera la peste. Holmes no se había percatado de su presencia, pues las incisiones en el cuello de la víctima y el relato de la mujer era mucho más interesante para su amigo.

El nuevo personaje sacó algo de la capa, algo que Watson, desde allí arriba no pudo ver, pero que a la gente de su lado atemorizaba. Temió que fuera una pistola, por lo que aún a pesar de hacer que el sospechoso huyese decidió avisar a Holmes.

"¡Holmes detrás de ti!"

Al mismo tiempo que el detective levantaba la mirada, la mujer que le estaba relatando toda la historia, gritó. "El vampiro, allí está el vampiro." Y señaló la extraña figura a la que todo el mundo le había hecho un enorme círculo para alejarse de él.

Apartando a la gente que le rodeaba el hombre echó a correr y como no podía ser de otra manera Holmes fue tras él. Desde la ventana Watson se puso nervioso. Había algo en todo aquello que no tenía sentido, que no encajaba, pero no sabía lo que era. ¿Por qué había aparecido de repente el asesino en la misma escena del crimen? Si había visto a Holmes sabría que sin dudarlo lo iba a detener. Podía haber desaparecido unos días, haberse marchado sin más y nadie lo encontraría jamás.

Watson salió corriendo de la habitación en el mismo momento en el que se dio cuenta. Todo aquello era una trampa. El muerto no era más que un señuelo para atraer la atención de Holmes y así poder llevarlo a una trampa y él como un iluso había caído sin más, por el simple hecho de mostrarle algo interesante a Watson.

"Estas completamente loco." Murmuró Watson mientras corría por la calle, apartando gente a su paso, escuchando como muchos protestaban y rezando para no llegar demasiado tarde.

¿Por qué tenía que hacer todo aquello por él? Holmes era su amigo, siempre lo sería, por mucho que Watson se casara. Tal vez no trabajarían en ningún caso más juntos, pero seguían teniendo una fuerte amistad, que ni el matrimonio podría romper. ¿Entonces por qué lo hacía? ¿Por qué se empeñaba en retenerle a su lado y alejarle de la mujer que amaba y con la que deseaba casarse?

Entonces pensó en lo imposible. Muchas veces había creído que algo así podría ser posible e imaginarlo le hacía pensar cosas que no podían ser. Pero Holmes nunca le había dicho nada la respecto y había tenido muchas oportunidades. ¿Por qué tenía que sacar el tema ahora que se iba a casar?

Pero eso no importaba ahora, no cuando no sabía donde estaba su amigo, cuando Holmes iba hacia una trampa y parecía no haberse dado cuenta. Esperaba no llegar demasiado tarde.

Escuchó los gritos, aunque no pudo entender lo que decían. Reconoció la voz de su amiga y escuchó al otro hombre protestar. Se había metido entre los peores callejones de la ciudad y por un momento pensó en la posibilidad de perderse. Allí no vivía gente en absoluto respetable y si se encontraba con alguna de las bandas que se movían por allí, podía no salir vivo. Cuando todo aquello terminara, Holmes le iba a deber una muy grande.

Entonces los vio en medio del barro, peleando. Holmes llevaba una herida en la cabeza pero no parecía ser grave a simple vista. Se apartó cuando el otro hombre se lanzó hacia él para atacarle, pero cuando se revolvió se le tiró encima. Holmes cayó al suelo y se quejó, pero pudo quitarse de encima el peso de su atacante.

De nuevo el otro hombre sacó algo de su capa, mientras los dos se pusieron en pie. Se miraron fijamente y esperaron para ver lo que hacía el otro. Entonces sin haber podido llegar todavía, Watson lo vio todo como si ocurriera a cámara lenta. El hombre de la capa sacó una pistola, Holmes se quedó parado, pensando como salir de aquello. Sin embargo no vio la otra sombra que había aparecido detrás de él.

"¡Holmes cuidado!" El grito de Watson alarmó a su atacante que le apuntó a él y disparó.

Watson se refugió tras una pared, mientras sonaban tres disparos más. Entonces escuchó gritar a su amigo. No estaba acostumbrado a algo así, ni en la situaciones más peligrosas lo había oído gritar, pero aquello sonaba como un grito de terror.

Unos pasos corrieron en si dirección y en pocos segundos, Watson vio pasar de largo al hombre que le había disparado. No le vio, al menos así no tendría que enfrentarse a él. salió de su escondite con precaución, no fuera a ser que el otro atacante todavía estuviera allí.

Pero no, no había nadie, ni atacantes, ni Holmes, nadie. El callejón estaba completamente vacío y el silencio más absoluto era todo lo que podía escuchar. Al acercarse más vio dos manchas de sangre y en la oscuridad, un agujero, una salida de alcantarilla que no había sido tapada.

Se acercó a ella y se agachó. El olor era horrible y tuvo que taparse la boca y la nariz para poder soportarlo. Escuchó al fondo unas risas, pero estas, afortunadamente se alejaban. Miró a su alrededor, no quería que nadie le sorprendiera.

Escuchó unos gemidos, unos quejidos de dolor provenientes del fondo de la alcantarilla. Deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que no fuera Holmes, no podía soportar la idea de ver morir a su amigo por una tontería. Con todo lo que habían hecho, con todos los delincuentes a los que habían ayudado a la policía a detener y que por un despiste le hubiera ocurrido algo, era algo en lo que quería ni podía pensar.

Estaba oscuro allí abajo, apenas podía ver nada y el terrible olor no permitía estar allí mucho tiempo. Volvió a escucharlo, el mismo quejido y ahora que lo tenía cerca si que reconocía la voz.

"¿Holmes?" Dijo esperando una respuesta negativa. "¿Holmes eres tu?"

Durante los segundos que pasaron sin que recibiera ninguna respuesta, sintió que el corazón se le salía del pecho. Decidió bajar, fuera quien fuera el que estuviera allí abajo, seguramente estaría herido tras aquella caída y lo menos que podía hacer era ayudarle.

"Voy a bajar, así que quédese ahí, voy a ayudarle."

"Pues te vas a manchar la ropa y Mary se enfadará." Dijo Holmes desde abajo aguantando el dolor.

"¿Sabías que era una trampa?" ahora que sus ojos empezaban a acostumbrase a la oscuridad de abajo, Watson vio a su amigo.

Con una mano se protegía el costado, seguramente tendría alguna costilla rota y trataba de mover la pierna derecha, lo cual le causaba un terrible dolor, que le impedía hacer cualquier otro tipo de movimiento. Además, Watson pudo ver una mancha roja de sangre en su frente.

"¿Podrías sacarme de aquí?"

"Dime si lo sabías. Ya habías visto que esto era un trampa, sabías que un vampiro no había matado a ese hombre y que seguir al sospechoso te traería problemas. ¿Lo sabías o no?"

"Puedes ser, pero preferiría hablar de esto cuando esté fuera y no sienta las ratas intentando morder mi ropa."

Watson gruño. En ocasiones le daban ganas de darle una lección a su amigo y dejarle allí, que se buscara la vida por si mismo. Pero un momento después se lo pensaba mejor y decidía ayudarle. Ese era uno de esos momentos. Se quedó allí mirándole, si le ayudaba, al menos luego le debería una y tal vez le dejara en paz por fin.

Se sintió extraño al pensar eso, porque una parte de él, que prefería no saber lo grande que era, no quería que eso ocurriera, no quería que Holmes le dejara, tampoco lo quería dejar él y le dolía pensar que el resto de su vida estará al margen de su amigo.

"Espera, voy a buscar ayuda."

"Tranquilo no me voy a mover de aquí."

Watson desapareció de su vista. Estaba sólo en mitad de la alcantarilla apestosa y podía haberlo evitado, podía haber golpeado primero al hombre que se había acercado por la espalda, podía haber evitado que le empujara y que le golpeara en las costillas.

Pero no había pensado, no había pensado en el golpe o el dolor que podía llevarle romperse algo, no había pensando en el olor que mantendría consigo durante semanas o de las infecciones que pudieran causarle las ratas que lo rodeaban. No había pensado en nada de eso. porque tenía la mente demasiado ocupada en otro sitio, en el pensamiento de la soledad sin su mejor amigo y en un rostro que hacía tiempo que no podía quitarse de la cabeza, el mismo que había desaparecido de la abertura de la alcantarilla, el único que podía salvarle en ese momento. El único que siempre podía salvarle.


	2. Chapter 2

Watson cerró la puerta tras él y se apoyó en ella. Necesitaba pensar, pero sobretodo necesitaba estar solo. Todo había ocurrido tan rápido que apenas había tenido tiempo para asimilarlo. Se preguntó cuando el mundo se había vuelto completamente loco, cuando todo lo que él conocía había desaparecido y su vida se había convertido en algo completamente distinto.

Con los años, había descubierto que tenía pocas cosas claras y que la mayaría de ellas no eran blancas o negras sin más, pero cuando se trataba de hablar de vampiros en Londres o peor aún de tratar con sus propios sentimientos, entonces todo era mucho más complicado.

Se alegró porque Mary no estuviera en la cuidad durante esos días, sino que se hubiera ido a visitar a unos familiares. Ahora al meno tenía tiempo para pensar con mayor claridad en un caso que a simple vista parecía ser completamente imposible, pero sobretodo para pensar en su buen amigo Holmes.

Tras conseguir ayuda, había conseguido sacar a su amigo de aquel agujero, no tuvo que hacer mucho para comprobar que tenía una pierna rota y que se había dado un buen golpe en la cabeza.

"Vamos no es para tanto, podría haber sido peor." Le dijo Holmes, tratando que no se notara en su expresión el dolor por las heridas. "Ya sabes que tengo la cabeza demasiado dura."

"Claro." Nada más poner la mano sobre la pierna de su amigo, Holmes se quejó, pero contuvo un grito mordiéndose el labio. "Mira no se que a que ha venido todo el show ese de la presesión, peor prefería que no pusieras tu vida en peligro, al menos hasta que me haya casado y no sea responsable de lo que haces."

"No eres responsable de mi, además lo tenía controlado, hasta que ese otro…"

"¿Qué vampiro?" Mientras hablaba, Watson acomodó a su amigo en la cama, colocó dos almohadas en su espalda y comenzó a vendarle la herida de la cabeza que por fortuna, había dejado de sangrar. "Los vampiros no existen Holmes, estoy completamente seguro que tiene que haber una explicación racional para esto."

"Ese tipo voló delante de mis ojos, ¿Tienes alguna explicación racional para eso?" No estaba del todo seguro de haberlo visto, pues ya había caído al agujero cuando eso había ocurrido; pero al menos había conseguido mantener toda la atención de Watson.

Sus ojos se habían quedado clavados en los de Holmes, durante un segundo, los dos se quedaron en silencio, incluso la calle se había quedado en silencio. Holmes se preguntó que sería lo que su amigo estaría pensando, si se le estaría pasando por la cabeza un ataque vampírico o si por el contrario estaría pensando en lo que él quería. Holmes se quedó paralizado al notar la mano de su amigo sobre la suya; su contacto era cálido, incluso más de lo que había esperado, pero no fue capaz de decir nada.

"Estás frío."

"¿Cómo dices?" Dijo Holmes regresando a la realidad, mientras Watson apartaba su mano.

"Que estás frío. Tal vez tengas fiebre." Colocó la mano sobre la frente de su amigo, pero tan sólo un momento, los dos estaban suficientemente incómodos como para no mantenerse mucho rato así. "Deberías descansar."

"¿Y dejar el caso? Estamos hablando de vampiros Watson, vampiros aquí en Londres." Holmes sonrió feliz.

Los últimos casos que habían investigando no le habían reportado nada de diversión, ni habían mantenido su interés lo suficiente como para tardar más de uno o dos días en solucionarlo. Para colmo Watson se iba, estaba a punto de perderlo y no había forma de decírselo, no podía decirle sin más que lo echaría de menos o que no quería perder a un buen compañero, a su mejor amigo, a la única persona que le comprendía de verdad.

Por eso, encontrarse con un caso que parecía ser realmente extraño, un buen misterio delante de los ojos, no sólo para él sino también, algo que poder compartir con su socio.

"Ya te he dicho que los vampiros no son más que cosas de novelas, de una mente como la de Stoker que quiera meter miedo al público. Pero no los vampiros no caminan por la calle y no se dedican a beber la sangre de nadie."

"Tal vez no se trate de vampiros como los de Drácula, pero puede que haya gente que encuentre cierto placer en alimentarse de la sangre de otros seres humanos y eso sería interesante investigarlo."

Sabiendo el dolor de espalda que le iba a provocar, Holmes intentó incorporarse, parándose un momento a protestar, tal vez demasiado, pero lo suficiente como para preocupar a su amigo.

"¿Se puede saber que haces?" Con las dos manos sobre los brazos de Holmes le obligó a tumbarse de nuevo en la cama. Pese a que se resistió durante un momento, no dudó lo más mínimo en hacerle caso al final, sin dejar de mirarle a los ojos.

Deseaba tanto decirle lo agradecido que estaba por lo que estaba haciendo por él, pero no debía, en realidad no podía, no deseaba imaginar que lo perdía por decirle algo para lo que Watson, en teoría no estaba preparado, si es que en algún momento reconocía que estaba preparado.

Por eso no dijo nada, tan sólo lo miró y sonrió agradecido.

"Acabas de caer por un agujero y has tenido suerte de no partirte la espalda, aunque no puedo decir lo mismo de la pierna; tengo que hacer un examen más exhaustivo, pero podría decir casi a ciencia cierta, que está rota y vas a tener que pasarte unos cuantos días, bastantes, por cierto, descansando."

"Pero sabes que no puedo dejar el caso."

"No eres un superhombre ni nada parecido, has sufrido un fuerte traumatismo y tiene que recuperarte. Así que vas a tener que dejar que sea la policía la que se encargue del caso. Seguro que no son tan inútiles como nosotros pensamos." Holmes lo miró con ojos cómplices y después de tantos años trabajando juntos, no hacían falta palabras para expresar lo que pensaban. "Vale, si lo son, pero podrán coger a esos vampiros tuyos."

"No estaría tan seguro la verdad." Holmes mostró su mejor mirada de perrillo abandonado mientras trataba de acomodarse en la cama, pues sabía perfectamente que Watson no podría soportarlo durante mucho tiempo sin terminar por ayudarle.

No se equivocaba, su amigo no tardó en acercarse a él, permitir que se agarrara a él, mientras colocaba la almohada a su espalda de la forma más cómoda posible para él. Se sentó en la cama, para mayor sorpresa y también placer de Holmes.

Hubiera sido estúpido por su parte decir que no notaba la mirada oscura y penetrante de Holmes en sus ojos y la forma en la que ocultaba o al menos lo intentaba, sus verdaderas intenciones. Podría decirle que dejara aquellos juegos, que no servían más que para ponerle nervioso y que no le hacían sentir bien, podía decirle que no compartía los mismos sentimientos que Holmes irradiaba por los cuatro costados.

Pero no lo hizo, tan sólo se quedó ahí, cuidando de su amigo y compañero, de la persona a la que conocía mejor que a su prometida y también, pese a no que nunca lo diría, la única que lo conocía de verdad.

"Vamos suéltalo, se que sabes algo sobre el caso que no me has dicho todavía. ¿Qué, has conocido al jefe de los vampiros y te ha dicho cual es su plan?" Holmes mostró su mejor sonrisa.

"No estaría mal, pero no, no es eso."

"¿Entonces?"

"De acuerdo, te lo contaré, pero sólo si me prometes una cosa." Watson suspiró, pero se mantuvo en silencio, discutir con Holmes no tenía sentido, al final su amigo terminaría consiguiendo todo lo que quisiera. "Tienes que seguir con el caso por mi, ser mis ojos y mis oídos en la ciudad y ponerme al corriente. Juntos podemos terminar con el caso."

Watson se echó a reír, sorprendentemente no se había visto venir, había estado pendiente de otras cosas que lo habían mantenido distraído de los planes de Holmes, cosas que no le iba a decir a su viejo amigo, pero que no le habían dejado ver lo que iba a pedirle.

"Creo que ya te dije que había terminado mi trabajo contigo, ahora estoy con Mary, nos vamos a casar y no quiero meterme en más problemas por seguirte." Aunque eso ya no era cierto, pues al fin y al cabo ya le había metido en caso.

Ahora estaba con él, en su casa, curándole las heridas, como tantas veces había hecho. No era la primera vez que disparaban a Holmes y al volver a casa, con la ropa toda manchada de sangre, de la cual había perdido demasiada para permanecer de pie, había, casi, caído en los brazos de Watson y había tenido cuidar de él.

Pero en esta ocasión era distinto, ahora Mary estaba ahí, en su mente, en su vida, interponiéndose entre los dos amigos.

Watson se quedó quieto, tenso, sin saber de donde habían salido aquellos pensamientos. Siempre había estado convencido que Mary era la mujer de su vida, aquella con la que deseaba casarse por encima de todas las cosas, tanto que ni la amistad que le profesaba a Holmes podría interponerse.

¿O se estaba engañando a si mismo?

"¿Has oído lo que he dicho? Parece que te hubieras quedado parado en el tiempo." Watson lo miró volviendo a la realidad. "He dicho que no podemos dejar que siga muriendo gente, tu no eres así, no puedes permitir que un asesino haga lo que quiera mientras puedas evitarlo."

"Holmes… Tal vez hubiera estado bien que no hubieras dejado que ese tipo de tirara al agujero. Ahora podría estar investigando tu el caso." Desde luego no iba a reconocer que se sentía alagado por que su amigo hiciera algo así por retenerlo el mayor tiempo posible a su lado.

"Vale, Tal vez no quieras hacerlo por mi, pero piensa en la gente a la que podrías salvarle la vida, ellos no se merecen que los dejemos tirados."

"_Tampoco tu te lo mereces."_ Escuchó Watson en su propia mente, aunque de nuevo no sabía de donde salía aquella voz, pero algo en su interior, algo que siempre había estado allí, pero que nunca había permitido que saliera. _"Si tan sólo pudiera ser sincero."_

Watson se levantó casi de un salto, como si algo le obligara a alejarse de Holmes, antes de que algo que no estaba preparado para aceptar, ocurriera un momento más tarde.

"Muy bien, tu lo has dicho, lo haré por la gente que no quiero ver morir y para poder meter entre rejas al tipo que este haciendo. En cuanto a ti…" Apretó con fuerza las manos, haciendo que los nudillos se volvieran blancos. Tantas cosas que deseaba decirle y ninguna oportunidad de hacerlo sin temer perderle. "No quiero que te levantes de esa cama mientras no te diga nada, al fin y al cabo sigo siendo tu médico." _"Y tu mejor amigo."_

"¿Entonces te quedas? Espero que eso no moleste demasiado a Mary."

Ambos sabían que eso no era cierto, no le importaba importunar a la prometida de su amigo si de ese modo Watson se quedaba unos días más con él. Sin ser un hombre celoso y posesivo, le gustaba, simplemente, tenerlo cerca, eso era lo que más le iba a ayudar a recuperarse antes.

"Ya sabes que Mary no está en la ciudad y así que de momento dejaremos las cosas como están."

Watson se marchó sin mirar atrás, aunque ya se podía imaginar la sonrisa en el rostro de su amigo, sintiéndose victorioso, satisfecho por haber conseguido su propósito, sin haber tenido que esforzarse demasiado, ni tener que jugar demasiado la baza de su debilidad. Sin embargo a Watson le hacía gracia que Holmes fuera tan inteligente para resolver crímenes y para las cuestiones personales era alguien tan ciego.

Holmes se quedó sólo. No le gustaba no hacer nada y estar encerrado en una habitación sin poder salir. Pero no le quedaba más remedio, no con la pierna rota y con el terrible dolor de espalda y de cabeza.

Por muy pensativo que estaba, escuchó un ruido y miró hacia la ventana. Allí había una sombra que poco a poco se fue acercando a él, al principio no distinguió si era un hombre o una mujer, pero en seguida descubrió que era una mujer, joven, pero extremadamente pálida.

"Te dio la bienvenido a nuestro mundo de ultratumba señor Holmes. Mi amo se sentirá muy complacido cuando el diga que me he alimentado con tu sangre." La chica, que ahora se veía muy joven, continuó caminando hacia él.

"Siento desilusionarte preciosa, pero no creo que te guste mi sangre, resulta demasiado ácida."

Cuando quiso darse cuenta la chica estaba a su lado y se había sentado en al cama. Le acarició la mejilla y sonrió mostrando una sonrisa casi diabólica. "No tardaré mucho… bueno, quien sabe, si me gustas tal vez me divierta contigo detective."

Holmes movió la mano con rapidez para intentar golpearle y quitársela de encima, pero la muchacha detuvo el golpe y cogió con fuerza su mano, dejando a la vista las venas, que tan suculentas le parecían.

"Espero que tu inteligencia también corra por tus venas." Iba a disfrutar con aquello, no le cabía ninguna duda.


	3. Chapter 3

Algo iba mal, lo sabía, lo sentía en su interior, incluso su mente de científico le decía que algo no iba bien, le gritaba que tenía que volver a casa de Holmes para asegurarse que no le había ocurrido nada malo a su amigo. Por eso, Watson se detuvo en seco y respiró hondo, intentando aclarar lo que realmente estaba ocurriendo.

Se dio la vuelta y con ganas de echar a correr se dirigió todo lo deprisa que pudo, pero si armar mucho escándalo hacia la casa de su amigo. A diferencia de lo que hacía normalmente, entró sin llamar y sin decir nada al ama de llaves, subió directamente al cuarto.

A cada paso sentía que le quedaba menos tiempo, que si se entretenía hablando con alguien o haciendo algo, Holmes podría estar un gran peligro, por eso y sin pensárselo dos veces, entró de golpe en el dormitorio de su amigo y se quedó paralizado ante la escena que tenía delante de él.

Vio a Holmes en la cama, pero lo que realmente le llamó la atención, fue la mujer joven que estaba sentada delante de él y que al percatarse de su aparición en la habitación, bufó mostrando los dientes. Cogió con fuerza el brazo de Holmes y le hizo protestar al estirar de él.

"Has llegado en un gran momento amigo mío." Dijo Holmes antes de volver a protestar por la presión de la extraña en su brazo. Estaba clavando las uñas, mucho más largas de lo que era normal y lo suficiente como para hacerle pequeñas heridas a la altura de las muñecas. "Espero que te unas a la fiesta, creo que es temática y relacionada con la sangre."

"¡Cállate o terminaré por matarte antes de los que pensaba!"

"¿Qué tal si nos volvemos un poco civilizados todos y entramos en las presentaciones antes de meternos de lleno en el intercambio de sangre?"

Mientras hablaba, Watson fue caminando lentamente, acercándose poco a poco hacia la cama, mientras trataba de buscar la pequeña pistola que siempre llevaba preparada para emergencias como aquella.

"Tu tampoco te muevas o tu amigo está muerto. Mi amo dice que quiere probarlo así que preferiría no matarlo todavía." La chica sonrió, se comportaba de una forma errática, como si tuviera que pensar concienzudamente o que iba a decir antes de expresarlo. "Mi amo dice que el señor Holmes es un hombre muy audaz, pues me gustaría ver si puede salir de esta." Se echó a reír escandalosamente, definitivamente, Watson se dio cuenta que aquella muchacha había sido drogada de alguna forma.

"Si, la verdad es que a mi también me gustaría verlo." Holmes miró a su amigo.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo no sabía como salir de aquella situación, pues con la pierna herida no podía ir a ningún sitio y con la mente a punto de estallarle, a penas podía pensar con claridad, como para idear un plan.

"Mi amo estará encantado con tu sangre." La joven, que no debía tener más de veinte años se acercó a las pequeñas heridas que había hecho en el brazo de Holmes y las olió, tras lo cual se relamió gustosa. "Si estoy segura que sabe muy bien."

Watson aprovechó el momento, tal vez fuera muy arriesgado, pero si quería salvar a su amigo sin que sufriera más daños, esa era su única oportunidad. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, no pensó que era lo que iba a hacer y se lanzó contra ella. La tiró al suelo con la mayor fuerza que pudo encontrar en su interior e intentando que no alcanzara a morderle o arañarle con sus enormes uñas, Watson la controló con un fuerte abrazó.

Los dos se retorcieron por el suelo, hasta que al final Watson la lanzó contra la pared, para ganar el tiempo suficiente para coger su arma y apuntarle. Ella se quedó parada durante un momento mirando el arma, parecía dudar, como si no supiera si el disparo de ese arma podía hacerle daño o no. Finalmente sonrió con maldad y dio un paso hacia él.

"Quédate donde estás." Le dijo Watson sin dejar de apuntarle con el arma.

"Tus armas humanas no me pueden hacer nada, no a un vampiro como yo. No nos afectan vuestros métodos de matar." La chica dio un paso más, como si estuviera jugando con el doctor.

Watson miró un momento atrás a su amigo, que miraba la escena en silencio, incapaz de hacer nada, sintiéndose completamente impotente para poder ayudar a su amigo el doctor.

"He dicho que te quedes donde estás, no quiero hacerte daño, necesitas ayuda y yo te puedo echar una mano."

"Sólo mi amo me puede ayudar y si no le llevo la muestra de sangre que necesita, él si que me hará daño." La chica miró a Holmes y sonrió, como si le estuviera diciendo que en cuanto acabara con Watson volvería a ocuparse de él.

"Nadie tiene porque hacerte daño, además no eres más que una niña, si nos dejas podemos ayudarte a buscar una nueva vida haciendo lo que tu quieras."

"¡No necesito la ayuda de nadie y menos de simples humanos como vosotros! Mi amo me hablado muchas veces de vuestros trucos, de vuestra palabrería para hacernos creer vuestras mentiras."

De nuevo la chica avanzó. Watson sabía que tarde o temprano tendría que disparar, que la chica estaba fuera de si, que no funcionaba como un ser humano y que por lo tanto no tenía miedo a las balas o a morir por el disparo del doctor. Pero no quería hacerlo.

No sería la primera vez que mataría a otro ser humano, pero siempre lo había hecho cuando su vida corría verdadero peligro, cuando le atacaban y sobretodo, jamás había matado a una mujer y mucho menos a una muchacha tan joven.

"¿Quién es tu amo?"

Watson se dio la vuelta al escuchar la voz de Holmes, que también llamó la atención de la chica.

"Dime quien es tu amo. Tu dices que es muy poderoso pero nunca he oído hablar de él."

"Mi amo es el príncipe de las tinieblas, el reina en la noche y se oculta de las miradas ajenas durante el día. Él puede matar con una sola mirada y alimentarse de toda la sangre de un cuerpo antes de que puedas darte cuenta."

"Pero su nombre cual es su nombre."

Mientras Holmes hablaba, Watson avanzó hacia la chica, si su amigo conseguía mantenerla entretenida unos pocos segundos más, podría volver a hacerse con ella y una vez esposada podría tratar de devolverla a la normalidad, una vez que la sustancia que le había sido suministrada, saliera de su organismo.

"Su nombre no mereces saberlo, pues los humanos como tu, no tenéis el derecho de saber eso."

"Entonces dime que aspecto tiene para saber quien es cuando lo tenga delante." Holmes miró de refilón a Watson, tenía casi a la chica a su lado, estaba a punto de poder atraparla, cuando de repente, ella se dio la vuelta.

"¿De verdad creía que no me había dado cuenta de lo que tratabas de hacer? Estúpido humano. El amo tenía razón, vosotros no sois competencia digna de nosotros."

Aún así, Watson tuvo que intentarlo, su corazón de médico tuvo que tratar de atraparla y ayudarla, no sólo porque no hiciera más daño a su amigo, si no para poder curarla. Sin embargo, ella se revolvió le dio una patada que lo lanzó al suelo y se subió al marco de la ventana a cuatro patas, como si de un pájaro enorme se tratara.

"No lo hagas, te puedes hacer mucho daño, desde esta altura podrías matarte."

"¿Todavía no lo entiendes? No puedo matarme porque no soy humana, un golpe como este para un vampiro no significa nada." Y sin decir nada más, se dejó caer de espaldas al vacío.

"¡No!" Gritó Holmes.

Watson intentó cogerla, aunque fuera en el aire y aunque ella pataleara e hiciera cualquier cosa para que la dejara caer, no lo hubiera hecho. Pero no llegó a tiempo, no pudo cogerla, se dijo a si mismo que había sido demasiado lento, que podría haber hecho algo más. Pero al llegar al marco de la ventana y mirar lo que había ocurrido con la chica, contuvo el aliento, pues el espectáculo era de lo más grotesco.

La chica estaba allí, en el suelo. Se había golpeado la cabeza y la mancha de sangre en el suelo, dejaba ver como debía haber quedado su interior. Un grupo de gente se había arremolinado alrededor de la chica, algunos murmuraban, otros en cambio que la habían visto caer hablaban sobre ello.

Wantson se sentó en el suelo y apoyó la espalda en la pared. Suspiró con fuerza y miró a Holmes. "Está muerta." Dijo sin más, mientras ambos trataban de pensar con tranquilidad en lo que acababa de ocurrir. "Estaba completamente trastornada por algo que le habían inoculado y creo que de haber estado más tiempo con ella podría haber llegado a saber que sustancia tenía en su cuerpo."

Holmes todavía sostenía con una mano la muñeca herida y se dio cuenta que a través de sus dedos, se colaba la sangre.

"Vaya, si que te ha herido."

"No es nada estoy bien."

Sin responder, Watson se levantó junto hasta la cama y se sentó junto a su amigo. Cogió su brazo, pese a la reticencia de este y miró las heridas. La chica había clavado las uñas hasta el fondo, aunque las heridas no tenían del todo mala pinta.

"Estoy bien, ya te lo he dicho."

"¿Cómo puedes decir algo así después de todo por lo que has pasado en las últimas horas? Por si no te acuerdas ya te recuerdo que han estado de matarte ya dos veces y todavía no ha anochecido."

"Y tu has venido a ayudarme las dos veces." Watson se detuvo y miró a Holmes que le sonreía con picardía, esperando su respuesta.

"Si no hubiera venido ahora mismo estarías muerto, porque esa chica te hubiera desangrado si no algo peor."

"No era una chica era un vampiro."

"No digas tonterías Holmes. Ya te he dicho que esa muchacha estaba fuera de si, no era ella misma, no creo que siquiera que fuera consciente de lo que estaba haciendo en realidad. Pobre chica, era demasiado joven para haber muerto."

"Tal vez no fuera un muerto viviente de verdad, pero creía que era un vampiro, se alimentaba de sangre y por lo que nos ha dicho tiene alguien, un amo vampiro para el que trabaja, seguramente será él quien la drogó y no creo que tenga una sola esclava. Tendremos que investigarlo."

"Holmes…"

En lugar de continuar hablando, Watson se entretuvo en curar las heridas de la muñeca de su amigo, con la mirada puesta allí, sin pensar en lo que realmente quería decirle, porque no estaba seguro como se tomaría su amigo, que le dijera que se había aterrado al pensar que algo malo podía haberle ocurrido de verdad o que hubiera hecho cualquier cosa por él, incluso que se había pasado por la cabeza matarla por salvarle la vida.

Un momento después, Watson creyó que su amigo poseía ciertos poderes metales para saber lo que estaba pensando con exactitud.

"¿La hubieras matado? ¿Hubieras acabado con la chica por mi?"

Watson tragó saliva y estaba seguro que su amigo lo había visto, pero se alegro que no dijera nada al respecto, pues hubiera sido una situación demasiado incómoda, al menos para él.

"No me has contestado."

"Tienes que descansar y esta vez va en serio. Y para que te quedes tranquilo, voy a investigar que demonios le pasa a esta ciudad con los vampiros últimamente." "Watson se levantó y se encaminó hacia la puerta, pero se detuvo antes de salir. "Me alegro de no haber tenido que decidir matarla. Porque sinceramente, no me hubiera quedado otro remedio."

"¿Por mi?"

"Descansa." Dijo finalmente Watson, mientras cerraba la puerta tras él. un segundo más y sin duda hubiera tenido que contestar y ser demasiado sincero para lo que estaba dispuesto a ser en ese momento.


	4. Chapter 4

Deseaba tanto hablar con él, decirle la verdad y acabar de una vez por todas con toda aquella locura en la que se había convertido su vida durante los últimos días. Ya tenían bastante con los vampiros o al menos las personas que creían serlo y que recorrían la ciudad. No sabían cuantos eran y hasta que punto estaría dispuesto a llegar ese supuesto amo.

Seguramnte había sido él, quien le había dicho a la pobre chica que atacara a su amigo, que le matara por meter las narices donde no debía. Aquel amo, quien quiera que fuera, no era un hombre valiente, no podía serlo para mandar a una muchacha que apenas era un niña a una muerte segura.

Todo aquello estaba volviendo loco, pero apenas podía pensar en el tema, pues toda su mente estaba puesta en Holmes, cada minuto que pasaba con él se le hacía más y más difícil no hablarle de sus sentimientos, dejarse llevar por una vez y ser sincero con su amigo.

Cuando la muchacha le había atacado, cuando por un segundo, al entrar en el dormitorio de Holmes había llegado a pensar que había llegado demasiado tarde, el corazón le había dado un vuelco, pensó que todo terminaba allí, que si Holmes moría, el resto de las cosas ya no tenían importancia.

Cuando todo acabo, pese a sentirse aliviado, sentía que no podría aguantar mucho más tiempo así, mirando a Holmes, haciendo como que todo estuviera bien. había algo, no sabía que, creciendo en su interior, que le obligaba tener la necesidad de ser sincero con su mejor amigo.

Por eso cuando aquella tarde de miércoles entró en su dormitorio y lo encontró durmiendo, sintió que todo su cuerpo se relajaba, pues al menos tendría un poco de tiempo para pensar.

No era normal ver a Holmes durmiendo, a veces Watson pensaba que su amigo ni siquiera tenía necesidad de hacerlo. Cogió uno los pesados sillones que había frente al escritorio de Holmes y tratando de no hacer ruido, lo llevó hasta la cama, junto a la que se sentó.

Miró a su amigo y sonrió, preguntándose que parte de todo lo que había hecho durante los últimos días, había sido puro hacer y cuando lo había provocado Holmes para que Watson no se marchara. No lo veía como alguien que tuviera una gran necesidad por suicidarse, pero si alguien lo suficientemente loco como para arriesgar su vida para conseguir algo.

No podía negar que eso le hacía sentirse de alguna forma, alagado, lo suficiente como para sonreír al verlo y no pensar en ningún momento que hacía dos días que tendría que estar trabajando en otra cosa, en lugar de estar investigando con su amigo, como si nada hubiera cambiado entre ellos.

"Si las cosas fueran de otra forma." Dijo en voz baja, dejando escapar un largo suspiró mezclado con sus palabras. "Pero nunca será de otra manera viejo amigo. Lo sabes tan bien como yo."

Para que las cosas fueran de otra manera, Mary no estaría en la vida de Watson y el mundo en el que vivían sería menos complicado para poder dejarse llevar por sus sentimientos.

"¿Por qué tienes que hacer las cosas tan difíciles? Crees que son fáciles, crees que con decir lo que siento, todo estará solucionado y nadie ni nada evitará que seamos felices a nuestra manera. Pues lo siento Holmes, pero el mundo no funciona así. Tu mismo me has explicado muchas veces como funciona el mundo y creo que lo que quieres que te diga, lo que tratas de saber que siento, no forma parte de ese mundo tan imperfecto."

Holmes se removió en la cama y por un momento Watson creyó que su amigo le había escuchado. Guardó silencio, esperanado escucharle decir alguna de sus ocurrencias, que le dejaría sin saber que contestar. Pero no pasó. Holmes continuaba durmiendo, no le había escuchado.

Watson suspiró y se alejó de la cama. Fue al escritorio de su amigo y miró los papeles que había encima de la mesa. Como siempre estaba todo desordenado, no había forma de saber cuales eran los documentos más recientes.

Su vista se desvió hacia una hoja, no la había visto en los días anteriores. Le llamó la atención que estaba escrita con muy mala letra, demasiado rápido y la letra tenía poco que ver con la de Holmes. Había tachones y restos de tinta aquí y allí. El folio era un completo lío, pero pronto, Watson comprendió lo que realmente era.

Cogió la hoja entre las manos y la leyó con cuidado.

"Está cerca. Mando a la chica aquí, se que estuvo aquí, pero no logró lo que el amo le había ordenado. Él cree que puedo ser mejor. Está cerca, pronto vendrá a la ciudad y pese a la promesa que le hice cuando entre en sus filas, no puedo llevarlo a cabo, no soy un asesino, no puedo alimentarme de su sangre. Tenga cuidado, pronto vendrá a por usted y su amigo. Yo sólo soy un mensajero, querían que fuera un asesino pero, no soy más que un simple mensajero."

Las frases se superponían unas con otras y en ocasiones no era fácil leer lo que ponía, los tachones se acumulaban y los pensamientos que no llegaban tomar forma también. Casi nada de lo que ponía allí tenía sentido a menos de que se buscaran las respuestas dentro de una organización de vampiros.

"Al final vino."

Watson se dio la vuelta, con la hoja todavía en la mano. Sorprendido, se fijó que Holmes estaba despierto y que trataba de ponerse en pie, a pesar de no poder mover la pierna.

"¿Se puede saber que estás intentando hacer? No creo que sea muy buena idea intentar andar con una pierna rota." En dos largas zancadas, Watson llegó hasta su amigo y le ayudó para que se apoyara sobre su hombro, pues estaba seguro que no iba a conseguir que se sentara de nuevo en la cama. "¿Y que es eso de que al final vino? ¿quién tenía que venir?"

"Uno de los vampiros. Vaya, creo que olvidé decírtelo."

Watson lo miró perplejo. Todavía se preguntaba como era posible que lo sorprendiera, pero siempre conseguía hacerlo, por más que lo conocía, por más creía saber como pensaba y que era lo que pasaba por su cabeza, Holmes siempre encontraba la forma de dejarle descolocado.

"Por favor, no me digas que de alguna forma que no se ni cual es, has conseguido ponerte en contacto con un vampiro y le has hecho que te asista en la investigación."

Holmes sonrió con picardía, mientras se apoyaba sobre el hombro de su amigo y juntos llegaban hasta el sillón. Se dejó caer ahí, cada paso era un odisea para Holmes, pero no dijo nada al respecto, pues la conversación con su amigo era mucho más interesante para él.

"No me he puesto en contacto nadie, digamos que él ha venido a mi."

"¿Algún supuesto vampiro más ha intentado matarte? ¿Te impotaría decirme cuando ha sido eso? He estado aquí todo el tiempo y me acordaría si alguna otra persona se ha pasado por aquí para atacarte."

Watson se sentó a su lado, estaba siendo demasiada información para su gusto de golpe y la sola idea de imaginar que su amigo había vuelto a estar en peligro otra vez estaba a punto de hacerle perder los nervios.

"Lo siento no quería molestarte. Ya estás haciendo demasiado por mi. En realidad no fue más que un muchacho asustado, creo que ni siquiera era un vampiro. Entró, creyendo que yo estaba dormido, pero al ver que me despertaba se asustó, lo vi moverse por la habitación en silencio, como si de un fantasma se tratara. No dejaba de hablar consigo mismo, aunque no logré entender mucho de sus palabras, se que dijo algo del amo y algo de que no podía hacerlo, también creí entender algo sobre una promesa. No parecía tener mcho sentido, pues más que otra cosa estaba nervioso y asustado. Le pregunté quien era y que era lo que quería si al final no iba a matarme. Le vi escribir algo, supongo que será el papel que llevas el mano."

"Holmes ¿te das cuenta de lo que estás diciendo? Has vuelto a poner tu vida en peligro por un caso. Podría haberte matado."

"Pero no lo hizo. No era más que un niño asustado y no creo que vuelva a verle."

"No estaría tan seguro." Watson le entregó a su amigo el papel y Holmes lo leyó con atención. "El chico, por muy asustado que estuviera, sigue en las manos de su amo y ahora seguramente le estará diciendo donde estás, justo lo que tratábamos de impedir que hiciera aquella chica. Ahora el amo vendrá."

"Y nos enfretaremos a él, como siempre lo hacemos."

"Holmes, esto es peligroso, por si no te has dado cuenta, has estado a punto de morir vas veces en esta semana, que en lo que llevamos de año. Por lo que sabemos, no les caes nada bien a los vampiros y si no estoy muy equivocado, no van a dejar de aparecer por aquí, en cuanto tu joven amigo les diga donde encontrarte."

"No lo hará, está asustado."

"¡Claro que está asustado! Pero estoy más que seguro, que su amo en cuanto de con él, usará los métodos que sean necesarios para dar contigo. Creo que tu casa ya no es un lugar seguro para ti."

Watson miró con seriedad a su amigo. Hacía mucho que no le decía algo así, desde que habían atrapado al asesino de prostitutas, aquel mal imitador de Jack el destripador, Holmes no había tenido que dejar su casa por miedo a que lo encontrara allí.

Pero ahora era completamente distinto, no se trataba solo de la vida de su amigo, de que Holmes estuviera en peligro o que el caso pudiera ponerse demasiado peligroso. Por prima vez, Watson sentía que tenía que protegerlo de verdad, como si fuera algo más que su mejor amigo, que su compañero, que su socio.

No supo porque lo dijo, siquiera había sentido la necesidad de hacerlo, tan sólo se dio cuenta que lo había dicho cuando las palabras salieron de su boca y vio la expresión de sorpresa en el rostro de su amigo.

"Mary está fuera estos días y tenemos la casa lista, ¿Por qué no te quedas conmigo? Allí estarías más seguro."

Holmes lo miró un momento y sorprendido por las palabras de su mejor amigo, se quedó callado, esperando para ver si decidía deshacer lo que acababa de decir o finalmente se había dado cuenta de su proposición.

"No me mires así." Watson sintió que la voz le temblaba al decir aquello, pero consiguió mantenerse sereno, aunque no lo suficiente para que Holmes no notara sus nervios. "No quiero que un vampiro te mate, me sentiría muy mal. Además solo será cuestión de unos días, hasta que todo esto termine."

"Quieres cuidar de mi."

Holmes sonrió y vio como Watson se ruborizaba ligeramente. Le encantaba hacerle rabiar, jugar con él y casi había conseguido en un par de ocasione que le dijera lo que realmente sentía por él, aunque por el momento no había conseguido nada.

Watson se puso en pie y se alejó de su amigo, como si estar junto a él, le quemara. Si se mantenía más tiempo junto a él, acabaría diciendo más de lo que estaba dispuesto a revelar.

Fue a la ventana y miró al exterior. La gente parecía no enterarse de nada, unos pocos días antes habían visto morir a una persona en la calle y luego una chica se había tirado por la ventana y todo seguía igual.

"Deberías tomarte esto más en serio."

"¿Ha que te refieres?"

"Han estado a punto de matarte y te comportas como si no pasara nada." Watson no se dio la vuelta, pues quería decir aquello sin tener los ojos de Holmes puestos en él. "No quiero perder a mi mejor amigo y preferiría que no te tomaras todo esto como una simple aventura, porque tu vida está en peligro."

"Watson." Holmes no había esperado que su amigo dijera algo así.

"Lo digo en serio, te estimo demasiado como para pensar en perderte. Si te digo que te vengas a mi casa es para mantenerse seguro no para que te burles de mi."

Holmes no dijo nada, definitivamente, jamás había visto a Watson así y sobretodo nunca tan sincero, aunque sabía que todavía se guardaba algo. Pero le daría tiempo, pues le conocía bien y cuando estuviera dispuesto a hablar, entonces lo haría.


	5. Chapter 5

"No voy a hacerlo." Protestó Holmes en cuanto se sentó en la cama. Para colmo la sonrisa en el rostro de Watson no le ayudaba en nada. "Y deja de mirarme así, como si supieras que no me queda más remedio."

"Pero no te queda más remedio Holmes. Soy tu médico y como tal vas seguir todas mis indicaciones."

"¿Y si no lo hago?"

De nuevo Watson volvió a sonreír, al fin y al cabo estaban en su territorio, en su casa y eran sus reglas. Aquello iba a ser divertido. Se lo había propuesto, en cuanto Holmes había aceptado quedarse en su casa, el doctor había decidido hacer las cosas a su manera y sobretodo evitar que Holmes se metiera en más problemas hasta que estuviera completamente recuperado.

"¿Te he hablado alguna vez sobre los nuevos medicamentos y tranquilizantes que están ahora saliendo al mercado? Son muy potentes podrían dejar KO a cualquier persona en menos de treinta segundos." De nuevo sonrió, sabía que tenía la batalla ganada, por mucho que Holmes protestara, no podía perder.

Le ayudó a acomodarse en la cama y colocó unas cuantas almohadas tras su espalda. Lo escuchó refunfuñar, siempre lo hacía cuando se sentía acorralado. Se separó de él, tenía muchas cosas quehacer y quería disfrutar ese momento antes de que Holmes encontrara una idea para estropearle el plan.

Sin embargo, no pudo ir muy lejos, pues con una rapidez que Watson no se había esperado, Holmes agarró su mano y tiró de él e hizo que se sentara a su lado en la cama. Temió que ya hubiera encontrado algo con lo que rebatirle lo que tan claro estaba en su cabeza, por lo que mantuvo el silencio, hasta que su amigo hablar.

"No voy a quedarse sentado en esta cama, mientras más gentes sigue muriendo por la cuidad." Dijo baja, en poco más que un susurro.

"Te recuerdo que tienes la pierna rota y todavía no has comenzado la rehabilitación."

Watson intentó soltarse, no podía negar que aquella circunstancia le gustaba y sin que quisiera reconocerlo, le excitaba tenerlo tan cerca, pero se sentía incómodo y quería alejarse de su amigo.

"Tengo que investigar esto."

"Tienes que recuperarte."

"Puedo hacer las dos cosas."

"Holmes por favor ya basta, deja de comportarte como si fueras un crío. No se porque todavía no quieres aceptar que estuviste a punto de morir y que aquella chica podría haberte matado también ¿Se te ha pasado por la cabeza preguntarte como me siento yo al respecto? No es fácil hacerme a la idea que no te importa morir y dejarme… Que te da lo mismo morir."

Ahora fue Holmes el que sonrió. Casi lo había dicho, casi había conseguido que su amigo dijera lo que realmente pensaba, aunque al final se había retractado. Pero lo conseguiría, tenía tiempo y sobretodo ganas de divertirse. Estar tendido en una cama continuamente, no era su mayor afición.

"Además, que yo sepa prometí ayudarte con esto. Puedo investigar, tengo experiencia, lo sabes bien. Así que ¿Qué tal si seguimos con lo que estábamos haciendo estos días? Yo busco pruebas, hablo con la gente y te traigo todo lo que sepa, luego tu sacas tus conclusiones y cuando sepas donde está ese "master" y que es lo que realmente quiere, vamos y lo entregamos a la policía."

"Eso no es divertido." Dijo Holmes en un tono de voz que pareció más infantil que otra cosa.

Gritó al notar la mano de su amigo apretando su pierna herida. Watson sonrió con maldad y Holmes comprendió el mensaje. Sin embargo, el doctor tardó unos segundos más de los necesarios en separar su mano de Holmes, tiempo que este aprovechó para rozarle con su propia mano, mientras tenía los ojos clavados sobre los suyos, como si le estuviera hipnotizando.

"Tengo cosas que hacer y pacientes a los que visitar."

Pero no se separó de su amigo. Sin saber porque o con demasiada seguridad de que no quería hacerlo. Simplemente se quedó ahí, como si una fuerza invisible lo retuviera y le impidiera apartar los ojos de Holmes. Sabía lo que podría ocurrir si así lo quisiera, lo podía leer en la mirada de su compañero, pero no estaba preparado.

No, si que lo estaba, pero tenía miedo, miedo a las repercusiones de sus actos, miedo a la reacción de la gente, miedo a la reacción de Holmes. Miedo, tenía miedo y se paralizó, evitando cometer una auténtica locura en la que llevaba pensando ya demasiado tiempo.

Watson se movió con celeridad, para poder apartarse de su amigo, miró a su alrededor, dando un par de vueltas sin saber lo que estaba buscando, mientras Holmes lo miraba divertido.

"Yo soy tu paciente, deberías cuidarme más."

"No eres mi único paciente, hay otra gente mucho más enferma que tu y sobretodo menos quejica, que me necesita ahora mismo."

"Que pena, esperaba que te quedaras conmigo." Watson se quedó paralizado, no había esperado es respuesta tan directa por parte de su compañero y no supo como reaccionar en un primer momento. "Pero bueno, supongo que no te importo lo suficiente."

"Nos vemos luego Holmes." Consiguió decir el doctor, haciendo oído sordos a aquel último comentario de su amigo. "Y nada de ir a de paseo, si los vampiros te encuentran por la calle serías una presa fácil." Dijo con una última sonrisa, sin volverse siquiera a ver la reacción de su compañero ante aquello.

Una vez que Holmes se quedó sólo, decidió dejar de comportarse así y volver a ser él mismo. Tenía muchas cosas en la cabeza, demasiadas para su gusto; pero al menos tendría tiempo para pensar en ellas. No podía quitarse de la cabeza a aquella chica que había decidido quitarse la vida delante de ellos.

Sin duda tenían algún trastorno que le hacía comportarse así, porque si trataba de aceptar la posibilidad de que fuera realmente un vampiro… Aquello era demasiado raro hasta para él. Tenía que ser otra cosa; tal vez cierto dominio de la mente por parte de ese tal "master" o tal vez alguna sustancia que controlaba su mente. Wanton acababa de hablarle sobre los nuevos medicamentos que estaban saliendo al mercado, tal vez alguno de ellos o una nueva mezcla, pudiera controlar la mente humana.

Tenía que investigar eso, aunque en su estado y sin poder andar no iba a llegar muy lejos. Tal vez no había sido tan buena idea después de todo, dejarse acorralar por aquellos dos supuestos vampiros. Desde luego no quería perder a su amigo, ahora que no hacía otra cosa más que hablar sobre Mary, pero tal vez su acto suicida, había sido realmente eso, suicida.

Watson, también estaba él y lo que sentía por su amigo. Nunca se había parado a pensar si le gustaban los hombres, pues hasta hacía poco tiempo nunca se había sentido atraído por ninguno; si es que sentir algo hacia su mejor amigo, significaba, que ya pudieran gustarle los demás hombres.

No iba a decir que estaba enamorado, pues eso era algo que jamás había sentido; ni siquiera sabía que era lo que realmente tenía que sentir para decir que estaba enamorado. Si ahora lo estaba, entonces era tan sencillo, como sentir algo muy intenso por una persona, querer tenerla cerca todo el tiempo porque se sentía a gusto con él y querer evitar que le ocurriera nada malo.

Pero había algo más, algo que no se atrevía a revelarse ni a si mismo, por lo que en realidad no iba a decirlo en voz alta, pues entonces se haría realidad. Pero no podía quitárselo de la cabeza. Para él no era más que juego, pero ahora se preguntaba si las ganas de tener cerca de su amigo, de tocarle y sentir la electricidad corriendo por su cuerpo era algo más que un simple juego.

¿Sentiría, Watson lo mismo por él, la misma atracción, la misma necesidad de estar con él? Al menos lo protegía, pero eso podía hacerlo simplemente como un buen amigo, no significaba nada, no tenía porque ser más que una bonita amistad. ¿Había realmente algo más?

Un ruido en la parte inferior de la casa llamó su atención. Sonaba a que alguien hubiera entrado en la casa. No podía ser Watson, no podía regresar tan pronto, a menos que se hubiera dejado algo allí. Prestó atención y escuchó unos pasos que comenzaban a subir la escalera y se acercaban a donde estaba él.

Miró a su alrededor, en busca de algo que le pudiera servir de arma, pero nada estaba a su alcance, no en su estado. Los pasos se acercaron más, cada vez sonaron más cerca y Holmes no podía hacer otra cosa más que esperar.

Miró a la puerta, la otra persona estaba allí, al otro lado. El pomo comenzó a girar lentamente y Holmes contuvo la respiración durante un momento a la espera de que alguien entrara. Si alguien quería atacarle, estaba completamente desarmado e indefenso.

Una sombra apareció delante de él, aunque no fue necesario verle el rostro para tener que averiguar de quien se trataba en realidad.

"¡Mary! Que sorpresa se va llevar nuestro querido Watson cuando te encuentre aquí."

La joven se había quedado sin palabras, sin dejar de mirar a Holmes. Su prometido no hacía más que hablar de él, todo su mundo giraba en torno a su mejor amigo, al mejor detective de Londres; todo era Holmes y eso sacaba de sus casillas a Mary. Sin embargo, nada era tan terrible como encontrarlo en la cama de Watson, eso si que tendría que explicárselo él mismo.

"Señor Holmes…"

La joven no dijo nada más, pues en se momento los dos escucharon el sonido de la puerta de la calle al abrirse de nuevo. Los dos se miraron, con la esperanza de que se tratara de Watson, en el caso de Holmes, porque así aclararían muchas cosas y tal vez su amigo se decidiera a dar un paso adelante. En el caso de Mary, porque quería respuestas y sobretodo necesitaba saber porque Holmes estaba en la cama de su prometido.

Igual que había escuchado antes, Holmes escuchó pasos subiendo por la escalera, lentamente, como si no quisieran ser oídos. Las maderas crujieron bajo los pies del recién llegado y los sonidos de los pasos eran casi imperceptibles. Aún así los dos escucharon a alguien subir.

"Menos mal que está en casa, espero que tenga una respuesta para esto." Mary salió del cuarto, antes de que Holmes pudiera decir nada. no era una buena idea, el detective lo sabía, pero no pudo avisarle. "Cariño, ¿Se puede saber…"

No escuchó nada más. Definitivamente aquello no era nada bueno. Sin embargo, los pasos siguieron llegando, el desconocido, que sin lugar a dudas ya sabía que no se trataba de Watson, llegó hasta el piso superior por fin y Holmes esperó a verlo aparecer.

Un hombre apareció en mitad de la puerta, alguien a quien el detective no había visto nunca. Era algo y fuerte, tal vez más alto que él y suficientemente fuerte como para poder enfrentarse a él, incluso en circunstancias normales.

"Supongo que tengo el placer de conocer al "Master"."

El hombre sonrió en silencio e hizo una pequeña reverencia, mientras se adentraba en la habitación.

"¿Qué es lo que ha hecho con Mary?"

"La prometida del doctor Watson está bien, dormirá una cuantas horas, pero cuando despierte estará perfectamente."

"¿Qué es lo que quiere usted y su pandilla de vampiros de mi?"

"¿De usted? No señor Holmes, se equivoca, no queremos nada de usted, lo queremos a usted."


	6. Chapter 6

Watson no era de los que se fiaban del instinto de lo que su corazón le decía; tenía que ver las cosas, tener pruebas para hacer algo al respecto. Pero en esta ocasión, algo le decía que tenía que hacer caso a esas sensaciones, porque algo horrible estaba a punto de ocurrir.

Se quedó parado en mitad de la calle y miró a su alrededor, tal vez allí encontraba la pieza que faltaba en el puzzle. Estaba en mi mitad de un mercado, ni siquiera se había dado cuenta hacia donde caminaba. Había mucha gente, la mayor parte de ella eran mujeres que hacían sus compras diarias. Todo el mundo hablaba alto, más de la cuenta, tratando de vender sus productos al mayor precio posible.

De repente una sombra se movió tras, alguien rápido alguien a quien no vería la mayor parte de la gente. Watson se volvió, pero no pudo ver de quien se trataba. De todas formas aquello seguía dándole muy mala espina. Se dirigió hacia donde había ido aquella persona, aunque no sabía muy bien camino que había tomado.

Entró en un callejón, estaba dejando atrás el mercado y las voces de la gente estaba desapareciendo poco a poco. Entonces lo vio al fondo, la misma persona, que lo había estado siguiendo, en lo más profundo del callejón. Dio la vuelta a la última esquina y lo volvió a perder de vista. Pero no se le iba a escapar, ya que estaba haciendo caso a su instinto, este le decía ahora mismo, que si alguien le estaba siguiendo, tal vez tuviera que ver con el caso de los vampiros.

Había estado preguntando todo el día por ahí y aunque la gente terminaba por pensar que estaba un poco mal de la cabeza al preguntar por el paradero de algún grupo de personas que se consideraran vampiros; al final había conseguido alguna información que realmente le fue útil.

"No lo se seguro." Le dijo un hombre en voz baja, seguramente por miedo a que alguien le escuchara y le tomara por un completo loco. "Pero he oído decir que no muy lejos de aquí, a dos manzanas, vive un hombre que dice ser uno de esos vampiros."

"¿Usted lo ha visto?" Preguntó Watson mientras iba anotando los comentarios y gestos del hombre en su cuaderno, quería tenerlo todo apuntado para darle luego la información a Holmes.

"La verdad es que no, no son más que rumores, pero ese hombre parece que solo haga vida de noche y la gente que lo acompañan, son muy raros, parece que los tenga hipnotizados o algo así. Hay chicas muy jóvenes que debería estar con sus padres y no en lugares así. ¿Es usted policía? Porque si lo pillan estaré encantado de ver lo que tiene que decir al respecto."

El hombre había terminado envalentonándose y levantando tanto la voz, que la gente de alrededor también le había escuchado y todos se habían vuelto a mirarle. Tal vez entonces, alguien había decidido seguir la investigación de Watson.

Dejó al hombre, que tras decirle que no era de la policía, sino que trabajaba con Sherlock Holmes, se había emocionado todavía más y le había pedido que volviera para contarle como iban las cosas y se encaminó hacia la dirección que le había dado.

Allí estaba, en el mercado, cuando la sombra se había cruzado a su espalda, cuando realmente se había dado cuenta que estaba siendo seguido. No podía ser una casualidad, de la misma forma que la reacción de su instinto no había aparecido porque si, tenía que haber un motivo de verdad.

Continuó caminando callejón adentro, cada vez todo estaba más oscuro y podía ver menos, si alguien quería tenderle una trampa, ese sería un buen momento para hacerlo, pues apenas podía ver donde estaban las paredes de la calle tan estrecha por la que caminaba.

Llegó allí donde había perdido a la sombra, con el arma en la mano, al menos no le pillarían desprevenido. Giró en la esquina, nada ahora si que no había nadie, todo estaba en la más completa oscuridad a pesar de ser de día y hacer un sol espléndido en el exterior del callejón, cosa rara para Londres.

"Un lugar perfecto para que unos vampiros se resguarden." Sonrió, aquello no era para él más que una estupidez, pues los vampiros no existían y mucho menos como las criaturas que Bram Stoker había creado en su libro. Tan sólo podía tratarse de gente trastornada o simplemente, gente que deseaba seguir a alguien de forma totalmente fiel y sin preguntar.

De repente, unas voces llamaron su atención. Al no ser capaz de ver nada, hubiera podido imaginar que se trataba de las dos casas, que una enfrente de la otra, se dedicaban a hablar. Pero de nuevo, unas sombras lejos de él, descubrieron a aquellos que llevaban la conversación.

"El Master se ha ido. Volverá tarde."

"¿Cómo que se ha ido? No puede marcharse sin dejarnos sus órdenes." Aquella voz sonaba femenina, mientras que la primera era la voz recia y segura de un hombre, tal vez mayor de cincuenta años.

"No cuestiones sus órdenes. No tiene porque dar explicaciones, él sabe mejor que ninguno de nosotros lo que hace."

Durante un momento hubo silencio, pero Watson se quedó ahí, sin estar del todo seguro si se habían marchado ya. Al escuchar de nuevo la voz de la mujer, se dio cuenta que no era así.

"Se perfectamente que no nos debe nada y mucho menos nos tiene que explicar nada. pero si le ocurre algo, ¿Y si le matan los humanos por ser diferente? Ya sabes que no son muy abiertos a los que son diferentes y sobretodo…"

"No digas sandeces ¿Cómo van a matar los humanos a nuestro señor? No podrían ni acercarse a él, es más fuerte que veinte hombres y si lo precisa, tomara la forma que sea necesaria para escapar. No se te ocurra volver a decir que puede haberle pasado algo. No cuando se trata del mayor vampiro que esta ciudad ha visto nunca."

Ahora que sus ojos se habían acostumbrado a la oscuridad, pudo ver a la mujer asentir con la cabeza y desaparecer por una de las puertas. Pero alguien más apareció junto al primer hombre.

"Ha llegado a la casa."

"Bien, ahora sólo que espera que traiga al gran detective. Tenía razón cuando digo que sería un estupendo sacrificio para dar comienzo a la era de los vampiros."

Los dos hombres rieron tan alto que sus voces retumbaron en el callejón y hasta consiguieron que la piel se le pusiera de gallina a Watson. Apretó la espalda contra la pared, para evitar que le vieran.

¿Se estaban refiriendo a su amigo Holmes? Desde luego no había otra persona en toda la ciudad a la que se pudiera referir como "el gran detective." Así que su sexto sentido estaba en lo correcto, su instinto tenía razón, algo malo estaba a punto de ocurrir, o lo que era peor todavía, tal vez para cuando llegara ya era demasiado tarde.

Echo correr y volvió a entrar en el mercado, estuvo a punto de atropellar a varias personas, dos mujeres tropezaron y tuvieron que ser sujetadas por otros tantos tenderos. Se escucharon rumores, pero Watson no les prestó atención, no había tiempo que perder o de lo contrario, podría lamentarlo toda su vida.

Estaba lejos de casa, tal vez a más de dos kilómetros y llegar corriendo sería casi imposible, pero aún así, continuó corriendo sin parar. Agotado y casi sin fuerzas consiguió abrir la casa de su amigo. Todo estaba en calma y completo silencio allí dentro, demasiado silencio para que alguien como Holmes estuviera dentro.

"¡Holmes! ¡Holmes!" Gritó el nombre de su amigo con la esperanza de escuchar alguna de sus bromas refiriéndose a lo demasiado que se preocupaba por él, que podría parecer su madre.

En cambio, no recibió ninguna repuesta. Definitivamente aquello no podía ser una buena señal. Subió los escalones de dos en dos, sin escuchar todavía nada dentro de la casa.

"¡Holmes! ¿Holmes, maldita sea, donde estás? Si se trata de una de tus bromas, la verdad es que ya no tiene gracia, tengo algo muy importante que decirte y no quiero escucharte decir "Te lo dije". Tal vez lo vampiros sean reales después de todo."

"El señor Holmes no está."

Watson se dio la vuelta.

"¿Mary que estás haciendo aquí?" Fue hasta su prometida y la abrazó con fuerza, temiendo que le hubiera podido ocurrir algo si el líder de los vampiros había ido a por su amigo y se la había encontrado a ella. "¿Estás bien?"

"Ahora si, pero no puedo decir lo mismo de hace unos minutos. Alguien me dejó inconsciente con un tipo de cloroformo. No me dio tiempo a verlo, pero creo que era un hombre bastante alto y fuerte."

Watson le acarició la mejilla, si le hubiera ocurrido algo por culpa de su investigación. Le había prometido, el mismo día que ella había aceptado casarse con él, que dejaría para siempre las investigaciones con su amigo, pero en aquellos días en que Holmes estaba herido no podía dejarlo solo. Ahora casi pensaba que se había equivocado.

"Oh, John querido, ¿has escuchado lo que te he dicho de tu amigo el señor Holmes?" Watson guardó silencio un momento, recordando, ahora que sabía que la mujer a la que, todavía creía amar, o al menos hasta hacía poco estaba seguro de eso, estaba bien, las palabras que le había dicho.

"Holmes no está." Dijo él con rotundidad.

"Lo que quería decir, es que cuando llegué tu amigo estaba, pero entonces aparecieron ese hombre, el que se lo llevo."

"¿Cómo que lo llevó?"

Watson entró en el dormitorio de su amigo, todavía mantenía la esperanza de encontrarlo allí, de verle en la cama, sonriente, mirándole, preparado para decir que le había tomado el pelo.

Pero no fue así, Holmes no estaba allí y lo peor de todo era el estado de la habitación, en la que parecía haber pasado un vendaval, tirando papeles por el suelo, igual que dos sillones y varios libros.

"¿Qué es lo que ha ocurrido?"

"Ojalá lo supiera, John. Pero como te he dicho, estaba inconsciente y cuando desperté, ya se habían marchado."

Watson miró toda la habitación, alguna pista que le hubiera dejado Holmes, pero en la realidad era que allí no había nada, más que lo que quedaba de un posible enfrentamiento, en el que sin duda Holmes había tenido que salir perdiendo.

Watson bajó de nuevo las escaleras, seguido por Mary.

"¿Dónde vas John?"

"No lo se, pero tengo que ir algún lado, tiene que haber alguna pista en algún lado; Holmes no ha podido desaparecer sin más." Siguió hablando consigo mismo, mientras salía de la casa. Escuchó a Mary pedirle algo, pero no le prestó atención, si ella estaba bien, ya no importaba. _"Voy a encontrarte."_


	7. Chapter 7

Watson miró por toda la habitación. Tenía que haber algo que le ayudara averiguar donde estaba Holmes. No se lo podían haber llevado así más. tenía que haber algo, se repetía una y otra vez, sin tener demasiadas esperanzas ya. No era Holmes, no tenía su misma intuición, no veía las cosas de la misma forma que él, por lo que tenía que fijarse mucho más en los pequeños detalles.

Sólo que allí no veía ningún detalle posible.

"Holmes." Pensó para si mismo.

Pensó que no debería haberlo dejado solo, pensó… pensó sin parar todo lo que no debería haber hecho, para que no se le pasara por la cabeza lo que le podía haber ocurrido a Holmes. Tenía que mantener la cabeza fría para recuperar con vida a su mejor amigo, pues ahora él, era su única oportunidad.

Se dio la vuelta, dispuesto a salir de la habitación, cuando algo brillante, en el suelo justo delante de él. La miró un momento a conciencia y en seguida se dio cuenta se trataba de un colgante. Se agachó para cogerlo y una vez que lo tuvo en sus manos lo observó mejor.

Se trataba de un pequeño dragón dorado, aunque por el peso desde luego no era de oro ni mucho menos. Le sonaba de algo ese símbolo, pero no lograba saber exactamente de que. Cuando tuviera un poco más de tiempo lo investigaría. Aún así miró un momento más la pequeña criatura que llevaba entre sus dedos.

Desde luego no pertenecía a Holmes, nunca le había visto con algo así. Con un poco de suerte, formaba parte del atuendo de alguno de sus secuestradores y se le había caído o había sido el propio Holmes el que se lo había arrebatado y lo había dejado caer para que su amigo lo encontrara. Sin saber porque, o simplemente, para su propio alivio, optó por la segunda de las opciones, al menos eso significaba que su amigo había luchado.

Se guardó el colgante en el bolsillo asegurándose de no perderlo por nada del mundo, seguramente, si lo había dejado Holmes, sería una buena pista para encontrarle y se dispuesto a salir de la habitación.

Se detuvo en al puerta y miró atrás. Le aterraba dejar ese lugar, con el miedo a no volver a ver a su mejor amigo. Holmes era su mejor amigo, casi su único amigo, pues entre Mary y Holmes tenía toda su vida. Mary era la mujer a la que amaba o eso creía hasta hacía poco y Holmes era…

No tenía la mente para pensar en eso. Tan sólo quería recuperar a su amigo y tal vez entonces, sólo tal vez, se parara a pensar como había cambiado su vida durante los últimos meses y como eso había cambiado su relación con Holmes.

- o -

El sitio estaba frío, demasiado para su gusto y eso que había estado en cloacas y catacumbas de Londres con mal aspecto, pero eso se llevaba la palma. Estaba atado de pies y manos, por lo que la movilidad. Tan sólo consiguió darse la vuelta para poder quedar tumbado boca arriba y ver un poco más del lugar en el que se encontraba.

No lo reconoció, tampoco resultaba nada fácil teniendo en cuenta que no veía más que un techo negro y frío, con algunas goteras, una de las cuales le daba continuamente en la cara y una pequeña luz al fondo. En los peores sitios de Londres, podía encontrarse en cualquier parte de la ciudad.

"Vaya, me alegra ver que se ha despertado."

Holmes se movió con rapidez y torpeza absoluta torpeza, pues apenas podía soportar el dolor en la pierna herida, estaba seguro que lo habían hecho aposta.

"¿Quién es usted?"

"Me ofende que no me reconozca el mejor detective de todo Londres. Usted conoce a todo el mundo y no tiene ni la más remota idea de quien soy yo. Ya me he encontrado con su amigo Watson y su prometida es una mujer encantadora. No debería meterse en medio de esa relación." El hombre se echó a reír, pese a la oscuridad, podía ver la cara de asombro en el rostro de Holmes.

Llevaba días observándole, había mandado gente a que le siguieran y se percataran de todo lo que hacía y no había sido difícil para ninguno de sus esbirros ver la extraña y curiosa relación que había entre los dos amigos. Desde luego iba a ser un arma perfecta para él.

"Pues no había tenido el placer de conocerle hasta ahora, pero si me pone en antecedentes, seguro que le recordaré la próxima vez que nos encontremos."

Holmes intentó actuar lo mejor que pudo, pero lo cierto era que estaba aterrado. Le gustaba tener las situaciones controladas, incluso las más difíciles, las que parecían no tener salida, él siempre la encontraba. Menos en este caso.

Le habían acorralado en su propia casa, aunque eso no había sido muy difícil, pues con la pierna rota inmovilizada no hubiera podido luchar mucho, pero le habían capturado y él no lo había esperado; había bajado la guardia y ahora estaba en sus manos, cuando ni siquiera sabía a lo que se estaba enfrentando.

"¿De verdad quiere que le diga quien soy? Pensaba que al menos ya había llegado a la conclusión de lo que son mis hijos." El hombre dio un paso adelante y mostró una gran capa que parecía darle un aspecto más tenebroso todavía.

"¿Cuándo dice hijos se está refiriendo a la chica que se tiró por mi ventana? Entonces tiene muy poco amor de padre."

"Al contrario amigo Holmes. Ella demostró el mayor de los sacrificios por mi y siempre se lo voy a agradecer. Cuando pueda traer a los muertos a la vida, será la primera a la que convoque a mi lado."

Holmes no se podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, pues eran palabras de un completo loco, alguien que hacía mucho se había ido del mundo real y se había creado sus propias fantasías. En este caso ser un no-muerto, un vampiro con poderes especiales.

"¿Usted es un vampiro?"

"¿Eso es una pregunta o una afirmación? Porque hasta ayer mismo a usted, amigo Holmes le cabía la posibilidad que mi gente fueran vampiros."

"Cuando hablé de vampiros," Holmes trató de incorporarse un poco, pero la posición no era nada buena para él, por lo que volvió a dejarse caer en el suelo. "Me refería gente que llevaba por ciertas sustancias ingeridas o aspiradas, no lo se, se creen lo que no son en realidad, en este caso vampiros."

"¡Somos vampiros!"

El hombre se acercó tanto a Holmes, que el detective por fin pudo ver su rostro. Era pálido, realmente parecía un muerto viviente, sus manos, que ahora sujetaban el pecho de la camisa de Holmes, tenían uñas largas y perfectamente cuidadas y su cabello largo y casi blanco, le daba todavía más un aspecto más terrible si era posible.

"¡Somos… vampiros!" Se acercó al oído de Holmes para poder susurrar aquellas palabras y darle todavía más el tono apropiado.

Lo dejó caer de nuevo al suelo.

"Bien son vampiros ¿Y como lleva lo de alimentarse de sangre? Porque eso no debe ser nada fácil de esconder."

De nuevo el hombre sonrió, para él aquello no era más que el simple juego del ratón y el gato. Tenía a su presa donde quería, Holmes no podía ir a ningún sitio y seguramente, su querido amigo Watson tardaría en encontrarlo, tal vez para entonces ya habrían acabado con él.

"Creo que ha eso si que le puedo contestar de una forma que lo entienda." El hombre levantó la mano y una sombra apareció al fondo de la gran sala.

En seguida, Holmes vio que se trataba de una chica y que se parecía bastante a la que había se había lanzado desde la ventana de su habitación, supuso que se trataba de una hermana, tal vez un año o dos menor.

"En algo si que nos diferenciamos del vampiro clásico. Nuestros colmillos son exactamente iguales a los de los humanos, por lo que no podemos alimentarnos como se ve en los libros."

Le hizo una nueva señal a la chica que se acercó más, con una copa en una mano y un pequeño cuchillo en la otra. A Holmes no le hacía falta pensar mucho para suponer lo que iba a ocurrir, que desde luego no le hacía ninguna gracia.

"Hazme una desmotración, mi encantadora Jane." El hombre hizo una reverencia, a la vez que la hacía la muchacha al arrodillarse junto a Holmes. "Estoy seguro que la sangre de un hombre tan inteligente como nuestro querido amigo es muy sabrosa."

"Claro que si maestro."

"Un momento." Dijo Holmes, al ver la tenue luz que entraba en la habitación acercarse al rostro de la chica. Había algo en sus ojos, algo que no era normal, algo que le obligaba a hacer caso a las peticiones del que consideraba su maestro.

Tal y como había pensado en un principio, aquella chica estaba drogada y no era consciente de sus actos. No lo fue cuando clavó el cuchillo un poco en la piel de Holmes, no lo fue cuando sonrió al ver la sangre correr por el brazo de él y acercarse para chuparla y tampoco lo fue para dejar que esa sangre cayera en el interior de la copa y se la ofreciera un momento más tarde a su maestro.

Holmes protestó por el dolor, pero nadie le hizo caso, no sabía lo que estaba ocurriendo, pues no podía verlo, pero enseguida notó el líquido brotando de su brazo.

"Deliciosa, justo como pensaba." Dijo el hombre al probar su sangre. "Creo que el señor Holmes va a ser un espécimen muy sabroso para nosotros, espero que nos dure un poco más que los anteriores, porque sería una pena perder una sangre tan apetecible."

El hombre entregó la copa a la chica para que la terminara.

"No se saldrán con la suya."

"No se equivoqué señor Holmes, ya me he salido con la mía, mientras le tenga aquí, nadie nos encontrará, ni siquiera su amigo Watson y en cuanto él sea un problema para nosotros, nos desharemos de él o tal vez lo traigamos aquí."

"No se acerque a él o le juro…"

"Vamos Holmes deje de hacerse el héroe porque no está en posición de hacerlo. Se lo que siente por su amigo y es comprensible que quiera protegerle, pero debería preocuparse más por usted mismo. Él no será más que un daño colateral."

No dejó contestar a Holmes y se fue con la chica dejándolo allí solo, en la oscuridad, pensando que por su culpa Watson podía morir.


	8. Chapter 8

Watson dejó la casa, pues allí ya no iba a encontrar mucho más que fuera de ayuda para dar con su amigo. Exepto la pequeña figura del dragón, no habían dejado nada atrás, definitivamente, esa gente era muy buena en lo que hacían. Casi se le había pasado todo el día en la casa y ya estaba haciendo de noche. Pero no podía detenerse ahora, cuanto más tardara en encontrar una nueva pista, más tardaría en encontrar a su amigo.

"Señor." Watson bajó la mirada y ante él, encontró a un niño. "¿Es usted amigo del señor Holmes?"

Watson asintió y se agachó para ponerse a la altura del niño. Puso las manos sobre sus hombros y sonrió. El niño parecía asustado, aunque el médico no sabía si era por hablar con un extraño o por algo más. sin saber porque exactamente, optó por la segunda opción.

"¿Qué ocurre, sabes algo sobre el señor HOlmes?"

"Esta mañana me pidió que fuera a comprarle tabaco para la pipa y cuando volví me dio un recado para usted. Dijo que le diera esto." El niño sacó la mano del bolsillo y le dio un pequeño papel doblado varias veces a Watson. "Se lo llevaron unos hombres. ¿Ha hecho algo malo el señor Holmes? Es un buen hombre y siempre se ha portado bien conmigo."

"Tranquilo muchacho, estoy seguro que al señor Holmes no ha hecho nada malo y en cuanto a esos hombres…"

"¿Son malos? Sus caras eran… me han mirado mal y me han dado miedo."

Watson revolvió el cabello del niño y sonrió. A veces se preguntaba como conseguía Holmes, llevarse bien con todo el mundo, menos con la policía claro; pero ahora al ver la preocupación del niño por su amigo, ya no le sorprendió.

"El señor Holmes es bueno, seguro que se han equivocado. Se lo dirá a esos señores ¿verdad?" Watson asintió, aunque todavía se preguntó como sería posible dar con él, pues no tenía ni la más mínima idea sobre donde podían haberlo llevado y lo que era más importante, quien se lo había llevado.

"Claro que si, por eso no te preocupes, además, Holmes sabe cuidar muy bien de si mismo." Ahora mismo Watson no era capaz de creer en sus propias palabras, pero el niño pareció quedarse mucho más tranquilo y sonrió.

Watson se levantó y se dio la vuelta dispuesto a marcharse, pero el niño volvió a llamarle.

"Uno de esos hombres dijo algo sobre el maestro y sobre salir de las tinieblas del río. ¿Qué significa eso?"

El médico abrió de par en par los ojos pues algo así es lo que llevaba buscando todo el día, una información, una pista con la que pudiera conseguir algo realmente útil para dar con su amigo. Sin duda, en ese momento lo acababa de conseguir.

"No lo se exactamente, pero acabas de decir algo que tal vez haga que el señor Holmes esté antes en casa."

Casi no despedió del niño y con el pequeño trozo de papel en la mano, volvió de nuevo a la casa. No conocía otro lugar en todo Londres donde pudiera encontrar más información sobre sectas, o grupos extraños. Holmes tenía todos los artículos escritos en la cuidad sobre ese tipo de cosas y suficientes libros como para completar una biblioteca entera.

Comenzó a coger volúmenes de las estanterías, los miró por encima, no eran lo que estaba buscando. Sabía lo que tenía que encontrar, aunque no tenía ni la más remota idea de donde estaba. Había leído antes sobre las tinieblas del río, estaba seguro que Holmes le había comentado algo parecido alguna vez.

Entonces lo encontró, lo tenía en sus manos, un viejo manuscrito, con las tapas ennegrecidas por el tiempo, una buena capa de polvo en su lomo. O apartó y tosió con fuerza. Finalmente tenía el título, _"Magia negra en Londres."_

Comenzó a leerlo rápidamente, aquello era justo lo que estaba buscando, los conocidos vampiros de Londres, que habían asolado la cuidad con asesinatos, volvían a Londres cada cincuenta años en busca de sangre fresca y nueva gente a la cazar para sus filas.

Nadie los había visto y no se trataba más que de una leyenda, un cuento con el que muchos padres metían miedo a sus hijos. Pero ahora Watson podía ver que no se trataba de una historia, sino de algo completamente real.

Siguió leyendo; sin apartar a vista de las hojas del libro y poco a poco comenzó a preocuparse realmente. A continuación incluían algunos de los rituales que se achacaban a esa extraña secta. No le gustaba nada cuando leía sobre los desangramientos y las horribles formas en la que solían matar a sus víctimas. Al fin y al cabo, cuando esa secta se llevaba a alguien y no quedaban convertidos en nuevos miembros, tan sólo eran alimento.

"Dios mío, Holmes." Trató de apartar los horribles pensamientos que no hacían más aparecer en su mente, pero no lo consiguió, pues por más que se esforzaba en quitarse esas ideas de la cabeza, otras nuevas aparecían.

Decidió que lo mejor era seguir leyendo y no pensar, pero poco a poco, tras varias horas de lectura y cuando por fin la noche se le echó encima las letras empezaron a dejar sentido, las palabras ya no se quedaba en su mente. Estaba realmente agotado y sin darse cuenta se quedó adormecido en el sillón. El libro cayó de sus manos y el ruido que produjo le despertó, recogió el libro del suelo y entonces vio el pequeño papel que le había dado el niño en la calle. Se le había olvidad por completo y ni siquiera lo había mirado.

Lo desenvolvió por fin y lo miró fijamente. Reconoció en seguida la letra de su amigo, incluso creyó poder reconocer su aroma saliendo del papel. Lo echaba de menos, como nunca había echado a nadie. Se trataba de su mejor amigo, aunque sabía perfectamente que también era algo más que una simple amistad, aunque por el momento prefiera no pensar en ello.

"_Creo que lo tengo, aunque no estoy seguro porque la medicina que me has dado para el dolor, no me deja pensar con claridad. Tal vez veas esto cuando ya hayan venido a por mi, ahora ya se que soy un blanco para ellos y no tardarán en venir, espero que no estés aquí cuando eso pase, no me gustaría que te ocurriera nada por no haberme dado cuenta antes a lo que estábamos enfrentando. No dejes de mirar al dragón, es lo que he leído hoy y aunque no he comprendido su significado en un primer momento, ahora que el dragón nos llevará hasta ellos, hasta las tinieblas del río."_

Así terminaba la nota y como todas las notas de Holmes, estaba llena de enigmas que no significaban nada, aparentemente, para Watson, sin duda tendría que buscar información sobre el dragón, pues no podía ser ninguna casualidad haber encontrado la pequeña figura en el suelo de la habitación.

Retomó la lectura, su instinto le decía que la respuesta estaba más cerca de lo creía. Después de todo lo que había estado leyendo, se encontró con muchas teorías, pero nada concluyente, hasta que por fin encontró un dibujo que le llamó poderosamente la atención.

Se trataba de un dragón, una figura exactamente igual que la que había encontrado en la habitación, una imagen que resultaba ser el símbolo de la secta y no solo eso, para muchos el lugar en el que se encontraba ese dragón, era la señal que indicaba que la entrada a su guarida, o templo como algunos más cercanos al grupo habían terminado por llamarlo.

"El templo." Dijo en voz alta, tratando de dar así con alguna respuesta, algo que le ayudara a encontrar un lugar a donde poder dirigirse. "Podría ser una iglesia, pero sería algo demasiado lógico y sobretodo algo demasiado visible, no puede ser algo tan obvio. Tal vez se trate de algo que esté bajo tierra."

Volvió a mirar el papel que le había dejado su amigo. _"Las tinieblas del río." _¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta antes? "Claro que está bajo tierra, está en las cloacas de la cuidad. Son muchos kilómetros completamente vacíos por los que no se mueve nadie, nadie les molestará allí y desde luego si creen ser vampiros, allí jamás entraba la luz del sol."

Se levantó de golpe dispuesto a marcharse, pero fue en ese momento cuando se dio cuenta, ¿Dónde empezar a buscar? Miró el pequeño dragón que tenía en sus manos, eso tenía que ser una pista, una indicación. No es que lo tuviera fácil, porque la orilla del río era muy grande y encontrar un dragón, sin sabe que tamaño o forma tenía no iba ser sencillo.

Alguien llamó a la puerta, seguramente sería el ama de llaves que le traía un te como todos los días. Se preguntó como le iba a decir que habían secuestrado a Holmes, seguramente la mujer se pondría muy nerviosa y tendría que calmarla antes de marcharse, pero tampoco podía ocultárselo.

"Muchas gracias señora Norris," Dijo nada más abrir la puerta, para darse cuenta un momento más tarde, que no se trataba del ama de llaves, sino de un hombre bastante más alto y grande que él, lo suficiente para que Watson tuviera que levantar la vista para mirarle a la cara.

Sus movimientos por lo menos fueron lo suficientemente lentos, como para que cuando alargó las manos para intentar atraparle, Watson pudiera retirarse y evitarlo.

"No es muy educado entrar así en los sitios." El médico cogió su bastón y golpeó en el brazo haciéndole retroceder. "Sería conveniente que primero te presentaras amigo."

Sabía perfectamente donde guardaba Holmes un arma de reserva, por lo que ahora que tenía unos segundos de ventaja, fue el cajón de su escritorio y cogió el revolver. Apuntó al grandullón y esperó.

"Mira, no quiero hacerte daño, porque ni siquiera se quien eres, pero si sigues en tus trece de intentar matarme o secuestrarme, no dejarás opción."

El hombre sonrió, aunque Watson no sabía cual era el motivo.

"El maestro quiere verle. Es todo un honor que la mayoría de los humanos no tiene, así que debería estar agradecido." Su voz era muy grave, casi demasiado, pero iba en conjunto con el tamaño de su cuerpo.

"Y me siento muy agradecido, sobretodo si pudiera decirme donde está mi amigo, el señor Holmes y que es lo que quiere de él." De nuevo, el hombre sonrió, con un gesto mucho más terrible esta vez, aunque ahora Watson se podía hacer una idea bastante aproximada del motivo de ese gesto. "¿Se están alimentando de Holmes?"

Nada más decirlo se estremeció, solo pensar aquello le hacía sentir mal.

"El maestro solo se lo ha permitido a su gente más cercana. Lamentablemente yo no soy más que un simple emisario, no estoy a su altura."

El hombre volvió a acercarse a Watson y este le apuntó de nuevo.

"No de un paso más, lo digo en serio."

No pudo decir mucho más, pues un segundo más tarde notó un pequeño pinchazo en el cuello. creyó que se habría tratado de un insecto pero al llevarse la mano al lugar exacto del impacto, se dio cuenta que había un pequeño proyecto de cerbatana.

"Te digo siempre que no pierdas tanto tiempo, algún día, el maestro perderá los nervios contigo."

Watson cayó de rodillas al suelo, la vista comenzó a nublársele rápidamente, pero todavía pudo ver aparecer una chica, no debía tener más de veinte años, tal vez menos; entrando en la habitación.

"Espera a que quede KO del todo y llévatelo. Seguro que en cuanto el señor Holmes, vea que tenemos a su amigo, trata al maestro con un poco más de respeto."

Watson no pudo decir nada, aún cuando escuchó el nombre de su amigo, aun cuando quería asegurarse que realmente que estaba bien. Cayó al suelo, vio los pies de la chica ir hacia él y tras ella al hombre. Sintió que lo levantaba y que se lo cargaba al hombro, pero no pudo hacer nada por evitarlo, unos segundos más tarde, su mente dejó de ser consciente sobre lo que estaba ocurriendo.


	9. Chapter 9

Las voces inundaron la habitación. Holmes despertó, aunque no sabía si le habían dado algo para dejarlo inconsciente o el propio cansancio se había apoderado finalmente de él. Se dio la vuelta para ver quien más estaba en la habitación con él, pero tan sólo veía sombras que se acercaban y hablaban entre ellos.

"Traedlo. Si Holmes no quiere cooperar, haremos que lo haga."

Reconoció la voz, se trataba del líder de todos aquellos supuestos vampiros. Unas risas siguieron a su comentario, pero pronto el silencio volvió a reinar por el pasillo.

"Espero que nuestro amigo no tarde mucho en recuperar el conocimiento, creo que esto va a ser divertido."

Holmes se puso tenso pues de alguna forma se hacía una idea de lo que aquella gente estaba tramando. Seguramente a esas alturas ya sabían, que había una persona por la que Holmes lo daría todo. Si habían atrapado a Watson, no estaba seguro que haría, pero estaba seguro que le podrían a salvo a cualquier precio.

Las sombras se convirtieron en formas humanas al ir entrando en la habitación. Delante de él apreció el líder de aquella horrible secta y lo vio arrodillarse. Le vio el rostro y descubrió una horrible sonrisa de superioridad, como si ya supiera de ante mano lo que iba a ocurrir a continuación.

"¿Cómo ha dormido? Espero que el suelo no estuviera demasiado frío para su gusto." Holmes no contestó, no estaba dispuesto a seguirle más el juego, ya no quería jugar al ratón y al gato cuando sabía lo único que conseguiría sería ganar un poco de tiempo hasta que ese hombre se decidiera a matarlo. "¿No me diga que se ha enfadado porque le dejé aquí durante unas horas? No se preocupe le he traído a alguien para que le haga compañía. Seguro que le hace ilusión ver que conozco a sus amigos."

Justo lo que había pensado, dos de los hombres que acompañaban a su líder, dejaron caer en el suelo a Watson. Todavía no estaba del todo consciente cuando cayó al suelo pero protestó.

"Les dejaré unos momentos para que hablen. Pero tenga en cuenta una cosa señor Holmes. Tan solo estamos interesados en sus servicios. Si rehúsa unirse a mi ejército, me veré obligado a ser más persuasivo. No se si me entiende."

El hombre miró a Watson sonrió, al mismo tiempo que se relamía. Fue un gesto terrible que puso todavía más tenso al detective. Sin decir nada más, el hombre se dio la vuelta y tras hacer que su gente saliera cerró la puerta de la improvisada celda.

Holmes fue hasta su amigo y le tocó el brazo para tratar de llamar su atención. Lentamente, Watson abrió los ojos. Había sido una buena cantidad de la droga que fuera la que lo había tumbado y ahora la cabeza le dolía como si estuviera sufriendo la peor rescada de toda su vida.

"¿Qué ha pasado?"

"Los vampiros nos atraparon."

"¿No habíamos quedado que no existían los vampiros?" Como pudo Watson se sentó en el suelo, pero todo a su alrededor comenzó a dar vueltas, por lo que se vio obligado a cerrar los ojos.

"Si por vampiros entendemos gente que se alimenta de sangre, entonces me temo que si que son vampiros." Holmes le mostró las marcas de su brazo, donde varios de los "vampiros" se habían alimentado de él. "Pero de lo que estoy seguro es que no se convierten en murciélagos y no pueden volar."

Watson sonrió, la escena de imaginarse a hombres volando con capas negras y rojas por Londres no daba exactamente miedo, sino más bien le hacía sentirse mejor. Poco a poco comenzó a notar que su cabeza iba situándose donde estaba, miró a su amigo y buscó en sus ojos, aquella mirada que casi siempre encontraba, con la que le decía que todo estaba bien.

Sin embargo, no estaba allí.

"Dime que sabes como salir de esta."

"Hasta que te han traído a ti, estaba seguro que podría salir de aquí, tal vez fuera un peligroso, teniendo en cuenta que correr no era algo con lo que pudiera contar. Pero ahora, creo que las cosas se han puesto un poco más difíciles."

"¿Por qué lo dices? No sería la primera vez que salimos de una situación que parecía imposible. ¿Qué tiene de distinto esta?"

Holmes le miró y se aseguró que nadie estuviera mirando desde la puerta. se acercó a él para poder susurrarle lo que tenía que decir.

"Solo me quieren a mi y so hago cualquier cosa fuera de su plan te matarán."

"¿Desde cuando te ha detenido algo así? Vamos Holmes, son humanos, una secta de pirados. Seguro que podemos encontrar la forma de salir de aquí; tal vez puedas demostrarles que su líder no es más que un impostor."

"No es tan fácil, lo tienen todo vigilado y digamos que el hacha está sobre tu cuello. Si hago cualquier tontería estás muerto; no les interesas, no se que tienen conmigo, pero creen que soy alguien especial y que les podría ser muy útil. Si al menos supiera que es lo que ven en mi."

"Eres especial…" Watson se dio cuenta demasiado tarde de lo que acababa de decir y por la expresión de Holmes sabía que su amigo lo había escuchado, por lo que ya no había forma de evitarlo. "Lo que quiero decir es que eres uno de los hombres más inteligentes de la ciudad que conozco; ves lo que otros no ven y has conseguido meter en la cárcel a la más delincuentes de los que Scotland Yard conseguirá jamás. Eso es lo que veo yo de ti."

El silencio se apoderó de la habitación, los dos amigos se miraron, pero no había mucho que pudieran decir, al menos no en un momento tan delicado como ese. Tan sólo hicieron eso se miraron.

"No deberías infravalorarte tanto." Dijo por fin Holmes. "Dices que son tan especial para toda la ciudad. ¿pero que hay de ti? ¿No crees que tu eres especial? Eres mi mejor amigo, a veces me olvido del tiempo que llevamos trabajando juntos y de todas las veces que me has salvado la vida. No quiero perderte y mucho menos por intentar escapar de aquí. Encontremos otra forma de hacerlo."

"Bueno amigo Holmes, dígame ¿Tiene ya una respuesta a mi oferta? Le refrescaré la memoria pues tal vez ya no se acuerde de lo que le dije cuando le trajeron aquí. Quiero que sea parte de mi pequeña familia; una mente tan privilegiada como la suya sería algo maravilloso para nuestra causa."

"Su causa. Por favor, no tiene ninguna causa, porque ninguno de ustedes es un vampiro. Los vampiros no son más que criaturas fantásticas y un nombre que usted ha decidido usar para evitar decir que es un asesino que se alimenta de sangre humana."

"¿Cómo se atreve a hablar así sobre nuestro maestro?"

Una de las chicas que había en la habitación y que no debía superar los veinticinco años, cogió a Holmes, lo levantó de un solo golpe y lo empujó contra la pared. Mostró los dientes, aunque no aperecieron unos colmillos más grandes lo que sería natural.

"Deberíamos atarlo. Sin él nuestra hermana no estaría muerta."

Holmes miró a Watson y ambos supusieron que estaba hablando de la chica que habían visto caer desde la venta del cuarto de Holmes.

"No vayas por ahí. El señor Holmes puede ser de gran ayuda, siempre y cuando comprenda cuales son sus opciones." La chica no soltó ni cuando su maestro se acercó a Holmes. "La vida de su amigo está en sus manos señor Holmes. Si coopera, soltaremos a su amigo el médico, pero si decide intentar hacer algo contra o nosotros o simplemente decide marcharse sin aceptar mis condiciones…"

El hombre se dio la vuelta e hizo un gesto a uno de sus acólitos. Era un hombre joven, fuerte y grande que pudo coger a Watson y levantarlo del suelo casi sin esfuerzo. Rodeó su cuello con la fuerza suficiente como para dejarlo un momento sin respiración.

Watson protestó y miró fijamente a su amigo. no quería obligarle a hacer nada, no quería convertirse en el cebo de aquella gente. Prefería morir antes que dejarse vencer, por lo que pese a que ya le dolía gran parte de su cuerpo todavía por la droga y que apenas podía respirar, se contuvo y no dijo nada más.

"¡Déjalo! Todavía no te he dicho cual es mi decisión."

El líder de los vampiros sonrió, había dado justo donde quería en el punto débil del detective, Watson era su punto débil y ahora podía jugar con esa ventaja sin ningún problema.

"Le daré un poco más de tiempo para pensar, mientras, su amigo se vendrá con nosotros, tenemos algunas nuevas incorporaciones a nuestra familia y no les vendría mal un poco de sangre fresca. ¿No creéis chicos?"

Todos los demás vampiros asintieron y algunos comenzaron a reírse. Con un nuevo gesto de la mano el líder hizo que su joven acólito se llevara a rastras a Watson, no protestó, no iba a darles esa diversión, sus ojos estaban clavados en Holmes, estaba seguro que su amigo conseguiría ayudarle, siempre y lo había hecho y confiaba en él por encima de todas las personas del mundo.

"Me ha prometido no hacerle daño."

"No se confunda, amigo mío. Lo que le he prometido es no matar al doctor Watson y eso, si que le prometo mantenerlo. Pero para vivir no tiene porque necesitar toda su sangre."

Todos rieron ante eso y poco a poco se fueron marchando, hasta que al final no quedaron allí más que Holmes y el líder vampiro.

"Mi oferta sigue en pie hasta mañana por la tarde, si al anochecer de mañana ha decdido estar con nosotros, el doctor será liberado, como he prometido, si por el contrario se empeña en molestarme, me veré obligado a tomar decisiones más drásticas. Pero depende de usted. Si acepta la vida eterna su amigo será liberado. ¿no parece un mal cambio no cree usted?"

Sin decir nada más el hombre se fue y volvió a dejar solo a Holmes, perdido en la oscuridad de aquella lóbrega catacumba. Tal y como había temido, su amigo iba a sufrir por su culpa y no podía hacer nada por evitarlo a menos de que aceptara las condiciones de aquel psicópata. Tenía que encontrar un plan para escapar y tenía que hacerlo antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.


	10. Chapter 10

Todo le había salido mal desde el principio. Seguramente tendría que haberle hecho caso a su amigo cuando todavía había tenido la oportunidad. Tal vez no se tratara de vampiros en el sentido más literario de la palabra, pero lo cierto era que aquella gente era realmente peligrosa y sin duda se alimentaban de sangre.

Holmes apenas podía moverse, su pierna todavía no estaba recuperada y la humedad y el frío de aquel lugar no le estaban haciendo ningún bien. Hacía horas que ninguno de los supuestos vampiros iba a hacerle una visita, por lo que hacía ya un buen rato que no sabía nada de su amigo. Watson podía estar ya muerto y él no podría podido hacer absolutamente nada para evitarlo.

Si le perdía ahora, perdía a la persona más importante de su vida y ni siquiera se lo había llegado a decir. Había tenido años para ser sincero, para decirle a su mejor amigo, que lo que sentía por él, era mucho más que una gran amistad. Pero no, el miedo a ser rechazado a perderle a que Watson pensara algo horrible de él, lo había detenido y ahora tan sólo podía arrepentirse.

Se puso en pie. Tenía que hacerlo y comprobar cuales eran sus posibilidades de salir de allí andando o corriendo si era necesario. Puso el pie en el suelo y sintió una descarga eléctrica recorriendo todo su cuerpo. No fue una sensación tan mala como había esperado, sino más bien algo molesto. Dio un paso, hacía tanto que no caminaba con sus dos piernas que le costó adaptarse a la situación. Dio el segundo paso, todo estaba bien, realmente bien, teniendo en cuenta por todo lo que había pasado.

Caminó por la habitación lentamente, cojeando todavía y tras dar una veintena de pasos, se apoyó en pared, completamente agotado. Ahora si que estaba volviendo el dolor. Así no podía salir de allí por su propio pie y si intentaba rescatar a Watson, los atraparían a los dos.

De repente, a punto estuvo de perder el equilibrio cuando la piedra que tenía tras él se hundió en la pared. Se dio la vuelta y como si de un truco de magia se tratara, la luz del sol penetró por la pared. Aquello no era posible, estaban en unas catacumbas, de eso había estado seguro desde el primer momento. Pero si no era así, tal vez pudiera usar eso en su favor. Tal vez, después de todo, Watson y él si que tuvieran una oportunidad para salir de allí.

Algo más de una hora más tarde, la puerta de su celda se abrió.

"Empezaba a pensar que ya no quería verme." Dijo Holmes manteniendo su misma sonrisa de siempre.

"Tranquilo amigo mío, ya sabe que tengo grandes planes para usted. No se impaciente."

Como Holmes había calculado, el hombre no estaba solo, tras él estaba la que parecía su gente de confianza, dos hombres que ejercían de sus guardaespaldas estaban justo detrás de él, otros dos un poco más alejados llevaban a Watson que parecía inconsciente y las tres muchachas de siempre, que no parecían superar los veinte años ninguna de ellas.

"Espero que haya tomado una decisión."

"Así es, me ha dado tiempo para pensar y así lo he hecho." Holmes no se separó de la pared, no quería que su sorpresa fuera desvelada antes de tiempo, cuando no tuviera la misma impresión.

"¿Y bien? Dígame señor Holmes, se unirá a mi y así salvará la vida de su amigo o prefiere seguir en sus trece y nos permite alimentarnos de él." Todos los esbirros del líder de los vampiros se rieron ante el comentario de su jefe, Holmes por el contrario no lo hizo.

"Usted gana, me uniré a su grupo." Un murmullo general se extendió por la sala.

Watson estaba recurando poco a poco la conciencia, en el momento exacto en el que escuchó a su amigo decir aquello. No se lo podía creer, no podía ser cierto, Holmes no se podía dejar vencer tan fácilmente y menos por salvarle la vida a él. Le miró y esperó a que le devolviera la mirada, pero Holmes no lo hizo.

Ya sabía que Watson lo estaba escuchando todo y lamentaba no haber podido contarle el plan que tenía. Pero era mejor así, su impresión también era importante para que el líder de los vampiros entrara en su juego.

"Me gusta saber que es un hombre inteligente, será un gran vampiro y quien sabe, tal vez algún día pueda ser mi sucesor."

"Holmes…" Apenas contaba con fuerzas para hablar, aquellos vampiros se habían alimentado bien de él, pero aún así, Watson tenía que hacerlo, no podía permitir que su mejor amigo cometiera la mayor estupidez de su vida. "No hagas esto. No tienes que hacerlo por mi."

Holmes sonrió. Sin duda alguna estaba a punto de morir, o bien aquella gente le mataba por ser un hereje o algo parecido, o bien salían de allí y Watson acababa con él por no contarle su plan. Miró de nuevo a Watson, quería decirle tantas cosas por si todo aquello salía mal. Pero no era el momento, no iba a ocurrir nada malo, él se iba a encargar de eso.

"Es una pena que su amigo no piense lo mismo que usted." El hombre hizo un gesto con la mano y sus dos compinches dejaron a Watson a un lado, en el suelo, como si ya no tuviera importancia.

"Dejadle ir, dijo que lo dejaría libre si aceptaba unirme a su grupo."

"Todavía no lo ha hecho. Primero quiero ver que acepta mis condiciones, una vez que sea parte de nuestra familia, su amigo será libre de ir donde quiera."

"¿Cuáles son sus condiciones?"

"Es muy simple en realidad. Para ser parte de mi pequeña familia, tiene que probar la sangre, mi sangre en realidad, aquella que le convertía en un inmortal como yo. Tenga en cuenta que muchos de mis hijos no han tenido todavía ese privilegio porque no están preparados. Pero usted, Holmes amigo mío, le he visto, he visto su trabajo, es inteligente y eso es algo que será muy importante cuando deseemos tomar esta ciudad de una vez por todas."

"¿Beber su sangre? Eso quiere decir que usted es un auténtico vampiro, ¿Quién le creo?"

"Eso da igual. mis hijos creen en mi y yo les recompenso con el mayor bien que con el que jamás podrían haber soñado. Aquellos que demuestran su valía a mi lado, son recompensados con vida eterna."

"¿Y que hay de la luz del sol? He oído por ahí que la luz del sol no les hace ningún bien a la piel. ¿Es eso cierto? No quiero achicharrarme sin darme cuenta."

Un nuevo murmullo se escuchó en la habitación, momento que Holmes aprovechó para mirar a Watson, su amigo estaba en el suelo y ahora que podía observarlo un poco más detenidamente, se dio cuenta que estaba pálido y que apenas podía incorporarse del suelo. sin duda se habían alimentado bien de él y tardaría días en recuperarse, si quería salir de allí con él, tenía que hacerlo deprisa y además, cargar con su amigo.

"Si es cierto, nuestra inmortalidad tiene un precio. El día, la luz del sol nos están prohibidos, una vez que renacemos, nos convertimos en hijos de la noche para siempre."

Una de las chicas que estaba tras él, protestó ligeramente, tal vez esa idea no fuera su ideal de futuro para toda la eternidad, pero en cuanto su líder se dio la vuelta y la fulminó con la mirada, su protesta terminó radicalmente.

"¿Pagará ese precio a cambio de la vida eterna, señor Holmes?"

El hombre dio un paso adelante con movimientos lentos y pausados, mientras su rostro se mostraba serio, como si ya supiera lo que iba a ocurrir, casi parecía flotar por la habitación, sin duda se había pegado mucho tiempo practicando aquella pose de ser sobrenatural, que sin duda Holmes sabía que no era.

Se estaba acercando a él, lo tenía casi delante, había llegado el momento de demostrar a todos aquellos incrédulos que su maestro, no era más que un auténtico farsante, nada parecido a un vampiro y mucho menos a un ser superior y sobrenatural. El hombre se remangó la camisa, sacó un pequeño cuchillo que llevaba guardado y sin quitar la vista del detective, se hizo un pequeño corte en el brazo.

"Esta sangre le traerá a mi mundo señor Holmes, si la acepta su amigo será libre por fin." Sonrió, a Holmes no le gustaba, estaba seguro que ocultaba algo pero no sabía lo que era. "Siempre y cuando se decida pronto por supuesto." Su sonrisa se amplió al ver que Holmes parecía descolocado, pues lo estaba. "Usted piensa que es más inteligente que cualquiera de nosotros ¿verdad? Pues déjeme decirle amigo mío, que he dejado un pequeño relago en su compañero, necesitaba probar un nuevo brebaje, averiguar si tendrían el efecto que requería."

"¿Qué es lo que le ha hecho?"

"No se preocupe, no se trata más que de un pequeño veneno, no mortal, siempre y cuando sea tratado a tiempo claro está. Por eso, estoy seguro que su contestación será mucho más rápida ahora."

Watson y Holmes cruzaron una rápida mirada, Watson lo sabía, sabía que le habían envenenado y no le había dicho nada. Sus ojos dijeron un rápido lo siento, pues todo lo que quería era ver a su amigo estar a salvo.

Holmes tenía que cambiar de plan, pero había algo que no había cambiado. Los dos iban a salir con vida de allí.


	11. Chapter 11

Tal vez no fuera la mejor idea del mundo, pero era la única que parecía realmente útil en ese momento. Su mejor amigo, siempre y cuando no pensara en los sentimientos que tenía hacia él, estaba en peligro, podía morir si no actuaba rápido y eso precisamente era lo que pensaba hacer; actuar rápido.

Pronto se haría de día, posiblemente el sol ya había empezado a salir, por eso tenía que ganar un poco de tiempo si quería que aquel plan funcionara. Había estado trabajando gran parte de la noche que habían dejado encerrado en aquella habitación; tras pensar un poco donde estaba situado aquel cuarto, llegó a la conclusión que no se trataba de un sótano, pues al otro de la pared, escuchaba los pájaros nocturnos.

Tras dar unas vueltas por la sala, encontró unas piedras y se dio cuenta que una de ellas, era lo suficientemente grande y resistente como para ser útil. Había tenido horas por delante para trabajar y ahora estaba esperando que aquello surtiera efecto, siempre y cuando el día no estuviera nublado.

"¿Y bien señor Holmes? ¿Va a esperar mucho para tomar una decisión y dejar que su amigo muera? Usted tiene tiempo, puede aceptar mi sangre cuando quiera, pero no estoy seguro que su buen amigo el Doctor Watson disponga de ese tiempo."

Holmes miró a su amigo y se preguntó porque motivo no le había avisado del veneno, seguramente no quería ponerle las cosas más difícil, pero por nada del mundo hubiera estado dispuesto a arriesgar la vida de su mejor amigo así como así. Watson le devolvió la mirada, pero no dijo nada, sus ojos no mostraron ningún tipo de emoción. La muerte no le parecía algo tan grave, siempre y cuando Holmes estuviera con él, pero aún así tenía miedo.

No creía en los vampiros, era un hombre ciencia, que no creía en los cuentos de miedo, aquellas criaturas no podía existir en el mundo real. Sin embargo, no podía quitarse de la cabeza la idea de que tal vez, estuviera equivocado, de que tal vez por ayudarle a él, por salvarle la vida, su mejor amigo se convertía en algo horrible y al final tenía que tomar una decisión drástica.

Por eso no dijo nada, porque se sentía culpable, terriblemente culpable, como si todo aquello hubiera sido por él, por salvarle, porque no había sabido cuidar a su amigo, tal vez porque el miedo a sus sentimientos le había hecho no ser totalmente sincero con Holmes y se había alejado de su amigo hasta que había sido demasiado tarde. Ahora tan sólo podía esperar que las cosas no salieran tan mal como él pensaba.

"Señor Holmes…"

"Si, si, ya le he oído, pero teniendo en cuenta que estoy a punto de convertirme en una criatura inmortal, no le importará que me tome un poco de tiempo."

"A mi no. Pero puede decirle eso a su amigo."

Holmes sonrió.

"Ahora que lo dice, ¿puedo hablar un momento con Watson, a solas? Tenemos un par de cosas que discutir antes de volverme vampiro." El líder de los vampiros asintió, al fin y al cabo aquella situación le parecía extremadamente divertida.

Holmes arrodilló frente a Watson, asegurándose de que ninguno de sus captores, pudiera escuchar lo que estaba diciendo y tampoco pudieran leer sus labios.

"¿Tienes un plan?"

"Lo tengo, o al menos eso creo. Pero vas a tener que confiar en mi más que nunca."

Holmes rozó débilmente la mano de su amigo y durante un segundo las miradas de los dos se quedaron enganchadas, había tantas cosas que no habían tenido oportunidad de decirse y si se trataba de la última vez que se veían con vida, posiblemente jamás llegaran a tener esa oportunidad.

"¿Confías en mi verdad?" Watson sonrió, como si aquella pregunta fuera en realidad un chiste. "Entonces tu parte es fácil, no te muevas, no hagas nada y cuando empieces a morirte, quédate muy quieto, el veneno tardará más en hacer efecto."

"¿Cómo dices!" Holmes se levantó antes de que le respondiera, era mejor que no supiera nada. aquello era excesivamente arriesgado como para contárselo todo y que no actuara con naturalidad. "¡Holmes!"

"Vaya, parece que a su amigo no le parece nada bien su transformación." El líder se acercó a Holmes y puso una mano sobre su hombro, como si ya se tratara de su jefe.

"Se acostumbrará." Contestó escuetamente Holmes sin quitar la vista de encima de Watson. Si pudiera decirle todo lo que había pensado, Watson lo vería de otra forma, pero no había tiempo para algo así. "Muy bien, estoy listo para beber su sangre."

"¡Holmes, no lo hagas, no hagas esto, no por mi!"

Holmes sonrió a su amigo de la forma más cariñosa que lo había hecho nunca, pero se mantuvo en silencio. ¿Cómo iba a decirle que no tenía otro motivo para arriesgarse tanto y hacer aquello? ¿Cómo iba a decirle que era su mejor amigo, su único amigo verdadero en realidad, el único por el que merecía la pena de verdad morir? No era el momento de hacer todas esas aclaraciones, si salían vivos de allí, sería sincero con él.

El líder se quitó la chaqueta y comenzó a remangarse la camisa. Un intenso murmullo se hizo en la habitación, sin dudas llevan días esperando ese momento y por fin había llegado; en pocos minutos Holmes sería uno de ellos, eso les convertiría en uno de los grupos más fuertes de toda la ciudad.

"Nuestro momento ha llegado," dijo el líder hacia todos sus seguidores. "hemos esperado mucho tiempo, pero por fin estamos aquí. Señor Holmes, es un gran honor que acepte estar con nosotros. Con sus conocimientos y el poder que está a punto de tomar, será uno de los hombres más poderosos de todos los tiempos."

"Me gusta. ¿Y si comenzamos?"

Holmes miró hacia le pequeño agujero que había hecho en la pared, totalmente invisible a simple vista, poco a poco se iba llenando luz, así que había llegado el momento de seguir con el plan.

"Por supuesto amigo mío. Venga aquí y pruebe mi sangre, eso lo transformará para siempre."

"Me gustaría hacerlo con un poco más privacidad, ya sabe, no me gusta la popularidad, ni que me miren cuando todo mi primer trago de sangre." El líder sonrió complacido, por fin su gran deseo se hacía realidad, Holmes iba a ser suyo.

"Como quiera."

De forma totalmente despreocupada, Holmes se movió hacia el rincón donde estaba el agujero en la pared y el amo de los vampiros le siguió, sin haber visto el pequeño hueco. El sol estaba entrando lentamente por él, así que tenía que darse prisa, si no quería que el amo se diera cuenta de lo que pretendía.

"Aquí está bien."

"Muy bien, entones señor Holmes, arrodíllese para recibir el tesoro más preciado que puede aceptar un vampiro, mi sangre, la sangre de un auténtico vampiro, que le convertirá en alguien tan poderoso como yo."

Holmes así lo hizo, se arrodilló frente al líder y observó como desplegaba su brazo hacia él. necesitaba unos pocos segundos más, por lo que perdió el tiempo, mirando a los allí presentes.

"Dejará libre a Watson ¿verdad?"

"Eso tendrá que decidirlo usted mismo, una vez que sea vampiro verá el mundo de otra forma y tal vez entonces decida que también quiere convertir a su amigo. esa será su primera elección como uno de los nuestros."

Había llegado el momento, los primeros pájaros de la mañana comenzaron a cantar al otro lado de la pared, el día había llegado.

"Estoy listo."

"Holmes por favor, tiene que haber otra manera." Protestó Watson desde el suelo.

A cada momento que pasaba se sentía más débil, el veneno estaba ocupando todo su cuerpo y además le estaba adormilando, pero no quería quedar inconsciente, no deseaba dejar de luchar, no podía hacerlo.

"Lo siento amigo mío, pero sabes tan bien como yo que esto es lo único que puedo hacer."

El amo acercó el brazo hacia Holmes y este lo cogió con ambas manos con fuerza.

"¡No! No, puedes hacer esto por mi, no puedes hacerme cargar con la idea de que te he convertido en algo por salvarle la vida. ¿De verdad crees que me merece la pena seguir viviendo si tu no estás ahí?" Holmes le miró, jamás le había dicho algo tan íntimo y sincero, pero no era el momento de las confesiones, no era el momento de las preguntas. "¿Quieres que cuando te hayas convertido vaya detrás de ti para intentar matarte? Más vale que acabes ahora conmigo, porque si me dejas vivir y te has transformado en uno de ellos, te aseguro que te cazaré ante de hagas daño a personas inocentes."

"Espero que lo hagas."

Holmes estiró el brazo del hombre, tenía que ponerlo en el sitio preciso para que la luz del solo pudiera penetrar por el pequeño agujero y golpear directamente sobre su piel, de lo contrario todo aquel teatrillo que había montado no habría servido de nada.

"O más bien, espero que no tengas que hacerlo. ¡Mirad!"

El resto de los acólitos del vampiro miraron a Holmes cuando este atrajo su atención, el murmullo de un momento antes se hizo todavía más intenso, al ver como un pequeño rayo de solo incidía en la piel de su señor, sin que este pareciera darse cuenta.

"¿Este es vuestro señor vampiro, un hombre al que no le duele la luz del sol? Les has mentido."

"No os he mentido, es solo que una pequeña cantidad de sol, tan pequeña como esta, no nos hace daño."

"Entonces ¿Qué me dices de esto?"

Holmes se agachó rápidamente y tiró de una pequeña cuerda que había atado a la roca de la pared. Esta se fue detrás y foco de luz mucho mayor dio directamente en el hombre.

"Es increíble todo lo que puedes encontrar en una celda como esta. creo que otros antes que yo, habían intentado hacer esto mismo, se dejaron la cuerda cuando usted les mató, no tuvieron la suerte de poder usarla, supongo que les debo la vida a todos ellos."

El murmullo se había convertido en pocos segundos una turba enfurecida.

"No os he mentido."

Pero ya no les importaba, ya no había nada que pudiera decir que aplacara su odio hacia él. lo rodearon entre todos, dejando atrás a Holmes y poco a poco lo empujaron hacia la puerta. lo sacaron sin decir nada, los prisioneros habían dejado d tener importancia. Tan sólo una de las chicas se dio vuelta, la única que no parecía estar tan enfurecida.

"Entonces, ¿Fue todo una mentira? No es un vampiro."

"Lo siento pequeña, pero tu señor no es más que un mentiroso con ganas de ser famoso. Será mejor que vuelvas a tu casa, seguro que tus padres te echan mucho de menos." La chica asintió. "Bueno, no ha estado mal, ahora solo queda salir de aquí y volver a casa."

Sin embargo, cuando se volvió hacia Watson se dio cuenta que este yacía en el suelo, inmóvil, inconsciente, en el mejor de los casos, tal vez el veneno que le habían inyectado había sido demasiado fuerte.


	12. Chapter 12

"Vamos amigo mío, no vas a dejarme ahora." Holmes se agachó junto a su amigo y le buscó el pulso. Era realmente débil, pero al menos todavía estaba vivo. "Watson."

Conocía el veneno, al menos eso creía, pero no esperaba que fuera algo tan rápido y efectivo. Su amigo se estaba quedando frío su cuerpo estaba empezando a fallar en general y tenía que conseguir darle, lo que el creía que sería el antídoto correcto. Miró a la puerta, esperando que se hubieran marchado todos los anteriormente presentes, que se hubieran ido tras el falso vampiro al que habían estado siguiendo durante mucho tiempo.

Si, estaban sólo, así que se levantó y cargó con su amigo al hombro. Watson protestó ligeramente, eso era bueno, al menos todavía permanecía ligeramente consciente.

"No te atrevas a morirte ¿me has oído? No voy a perderte y menos porque te hayas empeñado en salvarme la vida."

La pierna todavía le dolía, pero tenía que moverse, no le quedaba otra opción posible si quería salir de allí. Lo hizo lentamente, ajustando el peso apropiado a su pierna herida para no cargarla demasiada. Le costaba andar, no estaba seguro cuando aguantaría haciendo aquello, pero por lo menos llegaría a la calle, porque su amigo no tenía mucho tiempo.

"Señor Holmes."

"Vaya por dios, ese tipo todavía tiene gente que le apoya."

Se dio la vuelta, preguntándose que podría hacer si se metía en una pelea. Sin embargo, tan sólo se encontró con una persona, la misma chica que le había prometido volver a casa con su madre. ¿Habría cambiado de opinión? ¿Ese seudovampiro había conseguido convencerla de quedarse?

La miró en silencio esperando ver como reaccionaba ella. La chica se acercó, dejando ver una tranquila y bonita sonrisa en su rostro. No parecía la muchacha que les había amenazado unas horas antes, ahora simplemente parecía lo que era, una chica asustada.

"La salida más cercana no está por allí." Dijo ella por fin. "Si me permite acompañarle, podría mostrale la forma más rápida."

"¿Por qué tengo que confiar en ti?"

"Porque a su amigo no le queda mucho tiempo." Holmes se puso tenso, ya se le había pasado es por la cabeza, pero que lo dijera alguien en voz alta era algo que no estaba seguro de poder asimilar. "He visto a muchos otros morir con ese mismo veneno y le puedo asegurar que lo peor no ha venido todavía."

"¿Qué es lo peor?" La chica alargó la mano para llamar su atención, pero Holmes todavía tenía que saberlo "¿Qué es lo peor?"

"Cuando la muerte esté muy cerca, llegará la locura y será realmente horrible, se lo puedo asegurar. Por favor, señor Holmes, venga conmigo, se que no tiene que confiar en mi palabra, pero usted me ha hecho ver que estaba cometiendo un error terrible. Solo quiero devolverle el favor."

Holmes todavía dudó un momento, pero la chica tenía razón, el tiempo se le estaba acabando y no conocía aquellas catacumbas, si tomaba el pasillo equivocado, por muy buena orientación que tuviera y por mucho que consiguiera salir a Londres, su amigo no sobrevivía hasta llegar a casa.

"Muy bien, tu ganas. Iré donde quieras.

"Entonces sígame."

- o -

Había decidido estar alerta durante todo el camino, por si después de todo, la chica decidía traicionarle y llevarle con el vampiro líder. Tal vez ese hombre tenía más recursos de los que él había pensado y conseguía recomponer su pequeño ejército de acólitos.

Pero no fue así, estuvieron caminando durante menos de cinco minutos por unos túneles oscuros y húmedos, escucharon ruidos, que la chica identificó con ratas.

"Hay muchas por aquí, así es como yo encontré esta forma de salir. El Maestro no lo sabe, pero yo he salido muchas veces para ver a mis padres, nunca he comprendido porque nos teníamos que separar de ellos aún siendo vampiros, siguen siendo nuestra familia, la gente a la que queremos." Se dio la vuelta, al no escuchar ninguna respuesta por parte de Holmes. "¿Usted dejaría de ver a la gente a la que quiere por algún tipo de compromiso?"

No contestó, ojalá fuera tan sencillo como decir que no, que jamás dejaría a la gente que le importaba por ningún motivo. Pero su amigo lo iba a hacer, en cuanto se casara, Watson dejaría de trabajar con él, dejarían de verse y él dejaría de tener la oportunidad de estar junto a él.

"Lo siento, se que a veces soy un poco cotilla, pero no es mi intención. Ni siquiera me he presentado, Soy Elizabeth, pero todo el mundo me llama Eli. Siento todo lo que ha pasado señor Holmes y si puedo hacer algo para arreglarlo."

"Con que nos saques de aquí estará solucionado."

Holmes permaneció en silencio, tenía muchas cosas en que pensar, cosas en las que no había caído en todo ese tiempo. ¿Cómo iba a seguir adelante si no tenía a su mejor amigo al lado? Los casos ya no tendrían tanta gracia si Watson no estaba con él para investigarlos.

Watson no iba a estar más con él. No lo había pensado o más bien no había querido pensarlo, se había dicho a si mismo que todavía faltaba mucho tiempo, que la boda de su mejor amigo era algo que no llegaría de la noche a la mañana, pero ahora resultaba que estaba a la vuelta de la esquina y no le quedaba tiempo para estar con Watson, pero sobretodo, no quedaba apenas tiempo para decirle lo que sentía por él.

"Mire, ya hemos llegado."

La voz de la chica le devolvió a al realidad. Levantó la mirada y vio luz al otro lado, pocas veces le había hecho tanta ilusión ver la luz de un nuevo día. Estaba agotado, en circunstancias normales tendría que estar descansando la pierna, sentado tranquilamente frente al fuego de su estudio, en lugar de vagar por horribles catacumbas, con Watson sobre su hombro, inconsciente y a punto de morir.

Salieron a la calle y en pocos segundos Holmes la reconoció, estaban al lado de casa, a la vuelta de la esquina realmente. "¿Has visto Watson? Las cosas no están saliendo tan mal."

Miró a su amigo, había perdido completamente el conocimiento y se preguntó, desde el fondo de su alma, si todavía estaría con vida. no quiso pensarlo, al menos hasta que llegaran a casa.

"Muchas gracias. Ya puedes volver a casa."

"pero quiero ayudar. Me siento culpable por todo esto que ha ocurrido y quiero ayudarle con su amigo." Eli le miró a los ojos, hasta ese momento no se había dado cuenta que la chica tenía los ojos casi completamente negros y que al mirarla parecía que fuera a taladrarle con ellos. Eli sonrió y cogió su mano. "No he sido una chica ejemplar estos días, lo se. Por favor, déjeme arreglar algo del mal que hemos creado."

"Vale." Sacó del bolsillo un manojo de llaves. "Vaya tu gente no se preocupó en registrarme cuando atraparon, tendré que darles las gracias por ello. Toma, abre la puerta y dile a mi ama de llames que vienes conmigo.

Eli asintió y se movió con rapidez, menos de un minuto más tarde, ya estaban subiendo las escaleras al dormitorio de Holmes.

- o -

Lo había hecho todo, después de leer los libros necesarios para asegurarse que estaba haciendo lo correcto para ayudar a su mejor amigo, Holmes había preparado el antídoto para el veneno. Elizabeth se había despedido y se había ido a casa una hora antes. Holmes le había dicho que estaba bien, que su madre querría verla, que le echaría de menos y ella había aceptado.

Ahora estaban solos, Holmes y Watson, Holmes esperando que su amigo despertara, sin estar seguro si el antídoto funcionaría de verdad. Estaba nervioso, inseguro; pocas veces en toda su vida se había sentido así. Siempre tenía las respuestas, encontraba la forma de solucionar los casos, encontraba a los asesinos con solo chasquear los dedos, la solución siempre era algo fácil para él.

Pero ahora no tenía nada, tan sólo podía sentarse junto a la cama de su amigo y esperar y precisamente eso, esperar, no le gustaba nada. Miró a Watson, lo miró durante horas, como así pudiera ayudarle a encontrar el camino de vuelta.

"Vas a salir de esta." Dijo en voz baja. "Te prometo que cuando todo esto termine las cosas van a ser diferentes." Si al menos pudiera asegurar lo que estaba diciendo en serio y que servía de algo. "No se como, pero van a ser diferentes."

"¿Cómo?"

Totalmente sorprendido, Holmes estuvo a punto de saltar de la silla.

"¿Estás despierto? ¿Cuánto hace que has despertado?"

"El suficiente supongo. Vamos dime que es lo que va a cambiar."

Watson entreabrió los ojos, todavía estaba cansado, ni siquiera debería estar despierto, pero aún así, hizo un gran esfuerzo para seguir hablando y prestando atención a lo que le dijera su amigo.

"No tiene importancia, vamos duerme un poco."

"Si no me equivoco, llevo unas cuantas horas durmiendo y ya me aburro, dime que es lo que va a cambiar."

"No tiene importancia."

"Holmes, nos conocemos hace mucho y creo que podría leerte el pensamiento si quisiera." Abrió los ojos de par en par y miró a su amigo. Había algo que no estaba diciendo, algo realmente importante, algo que le costaba demasiado para decirlo en voz alta. "¿Qué pasa? Vamos, empiezas a asustarme. Dime que el antídoto está funcionando porque la verdad es que no me gustaría morir tan pronto."

"Claro que está funcionando; no es eso."

"¿Entonces?"

"Tienes que descansar."

Watson se incorporó con un gran esfuerzo, Su amigo intento evitarlo, pero no pudo, Watson atrapó sus manos y tiró de él. Se miraron a los ojos, se quedaron ahí un momento, en completo silencio, como si el resto del mundo hubiera desaparecido.

"No te cases." Dijo por fin Holmes.

"¿Cómo dices?"

"Que no quiero que te cases." Repitió Holmes. Notaba el corazón a punto de salírsele del pecho, no recordaba haber estado tan nervioso en toda su vida. "Ya está, ya lo he dicho, no quiero que te cases."

"¿Por qué?" Watson sonrió, ya sabía la respuesta, pero aún así quería escuchárselo decir. "¿Por qué no quieres que me case?"

"Watson."

"¿Cuánto tiempo vas a seguir llamándome así?"

"Muy bien, John… Lo quiero decir es que no quiero que te cases, porque vas a cometer el error más grande tu vida y lo sabes." Holmes intentó apartarse de su amigo, pero Watson tiró de él para evitarlo.

"Creo que no has terminado."

"Tienes razón no he terminado."

Entonces todo tuvo sentido de repente, todo era fácil, todo se resumía en dos simples palabras que los dos comprendían, que los dos compartían. Sus miradas lo decían, pero ambos necesitaban decirlo en voz alta.

"Creo que me he enamorado de ti."

Watson no contestó, no había mucho que pudiera decir al respecto, sobretodo porque no tenía las palabras adecuadas para hacerlo. Por eso tan sólo atrajo el cuerpo de su amigo y le besó, Holmes se tumbó en la cama junto a él, mientras continuaba besándole y se echó a reír al caer en la cama.

"Deberías descansar."

"Ya habrá tiempo de eso, sobretodo cuando le diga a Mary que la boda ha sido cancelada."


End file.
